Me and Him
by Kyuminyeeunhae 968
Summary: masa laluku kembali muncul saat yeoja yang baru aku temui datang...  Kyumin couple and Eunhae sama Sibum couple..  ini Eunhae couple no Haehyuk couple...
1. Chapter 1

Me and Him

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

Lee Donghae (yeoja)

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (namja)

Warning : Cerita gaje, ga nyambung dan lain sebagainya.

Normal POV

TOK...TOK...TOK...

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"ash, siapa sih yang ngebangunin jam segini msh pagi juga." Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya pulih terdengar suara dari luar kamar.

"sayang cepat bangun! Ini hari pertamamu sekolahkan...? Cepat bangun nanti kamu terlambat." Ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan nada lembut tapi tegas(?).

"ne umma aku bangun." Ucapnya masih dengan menegelamkan selimut ditubuhnya.

" ya sudah, umma pergi dulu ya chagi umma ada rapat. Oh ya jangan lupa sarapan kamu ga maukan maag kamu kambuh? Jangan lupa kunci pintu juga umma pergi sama adik kamu. Arra?" ucap umma itu.

"ne umma " jawab anak yang ada di dalam kamar.

"memang jam berapa sih kanapa umma membangunkanku?" diambil jam weker di sebelahnya. " hhaahh...masih jam 05.45 aku akan bangun 5 menit lagi." Dengan cepat mata itu tertutup lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"jam berapa sekarang?" yeoja tersebut mengambil jam wekerku seketika itu juga mata ku langsung melotot.

"WHAT? Sial aku terlambat bagaimana ini hari pertama masuk SMA ku sudah terlambat sial. Bener - bener sial." Omel seorang yeoja yang manis ini ke dirinya sendiri.

Yeoja langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dengan mandi kilat setelah selesai semua. Yeoja itu langsung saja mengambil roti yang sudah di siapkan ummanya setelah sampai di halte bis ternyata bis yang ditunggu tidak kunjung ada.

"aduh, mana sih busnya? Ga tau apa kulau keadaanku sudah siaga 1 bisa telat nih,eh, bukannya emang aku dah telat ya? Ah menyebalkan." Sesekali yeoja manis ini menengok ke arah jam tangannya

" baiklah aku akan lari lagian juga dari sini sampai sekolah ga terlalu jauh." Dengan cepat yeoja manis ini pun berlari sekuat tenaga sambil sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

Sebelum mendekati gerbang sekolah...

"sudah ku duga aku telambat lagian kenapa sih pake bangun jam setengah 7 mana nih sekolah masuknya jam setengah 7 lebih 15 jelas sajaku telat ah, menyebalkan." Ucap yeoja itu sambil mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi dan berjalan malas mendekati gerbang sekolah.

"ga tau sekarang jam berapa heh? Kamu pikir nih sekolah punya appa kamu? Sekalian aja ga ush sekolah atau ga usah masuk sini." Dengan nada yang sangat tegas.

' cantik cantik mengerikan hih' batin yeoja manis ini.

"APA LIHAT – LIHAT? CEPAT MASUK MENGHADAP KE KETUA!." Perintahnya masih dengan nada yang tegas.

"ne, eonni. Tapi yang mana ya ketua Komdisnya?" tanya yeoja manis itu.

"cari aja sendiri udah telat ga mau usaha lagi buat nyari ketua Komdis."' Ucap yeoja cantik tapi galak itu.

"Ne, eonni saya permisi dulu." Ucap yeoja manis itu.

Normal POV END

Sungmin POV

Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin orang–orang biasa memanggilku Minnie dan hari ini hari sialku bagaimana tidak aku terlambat berangkat ke sekolah di hari pertama aku masuk SMA. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa masuk di sekolah yang favorit ini SM High School salahkan umma ku yang berusaha memasukanku ke sekolah ini karena ummakulah yang memberikan sertifikat juara satu taekwondo tingkat nasionalku ke sekolah ini dan akhirnya aku pun diterima tapi kalian jangan salah sangka begini–begini juga aku pintar lho lumayan dari sejak SD aku selalu masuk sepuluh besar. Ok selesai perkenalan diriku dan aku harus mencari ketua Komdis itu.

'pasti ketua Komdis itu yang mukanya tua trus mukanya nyeremin ntar kalau aku dimarahin sama ketua Komdis trus ntar aku jantungan habis janutungan aku dibawa ke rumah sakit di situ ntar aku koma dan nanti aku meninggal setelah itu umma ku tau karena ummaku sangat sedih jadi dia bunuh diri bersama adikku.' Batinku.

"jangan, jangan sampai seperti itu. Tapi yang mana lagi ketua Komdis itu ah, menyebalkan." Gumamku.

Aku tengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dan mataku tertuju pada segerombolan anak yang sedang dihukum sepertinya mereka juga terlambat tanpa perlu perpikir lagi aku langsung menuju ke tempat itu.

"hosh... hosh...maaf, aku terlambat hosh..." Ucapku sambil mengatur nafasku.

Melihat beberapa seniorku yang sedang duduk. Aku pun melihat satu persatu dari mereka. Dan mataku langsung tertuju pada seorang namja yang menurutku tampan ets, salah bukan tampan tapi sangat tampan.

'aigo tampan sekali namja itu di tambah hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan, serta kulit yang seikit pucat dan satu lagi dia sangat tinggi tapi tunggu dulu knapa tempat duduknya paling tinggi jangan-jangan dia ketua komdis lagi? Asik nih kalau beneran dia ketua komdis kan lumayan pagi ini tidak terlalu buruk dan ternyata dugaanku salah aku kira muka mereka tua–tua ternyata mereka tampan–tampan dan cantik–cantik.' Batinku.

"jadi orang ini yang TERLAMBAT?" ucap namja yang duduk di tempat yang lebih tinggi di bandingan dengan yang lainnya.

" ne, orang ini yang benar–benar TERLAMBAT. " ucap yeoja cantik itu dengan menekan kata TERLAMBAT.

'lho bukannya ini eonni yang memarahi ku waktu di gerbang td? Pantas saja nada suaranya galak banget hem, cantik-cantik galak.' Batinku ( lagi ).

"OK, serahkan orang ini padaku biar aku saja yang menghukumnya arra?" ucapnya sambil berdiri dan menepuk- nepuk celananya yang kotor.

"kamu ( sambil menunjuk ke arahku ) ikut aku." Aku pun mengikuti seniorku ini.

Kami berdua pun sampai di halaman sekolah….

'waduh nie tempat kenapa kotor banget ya jangan–jangan suruh bersihin nih halaman belakang sekolah mana kotor banget bayangin aja rumputnya sudah setinggi lututku ditambah daun–daunan kering yang sudah banyak sekali seperti sudah tidak di besihkan selama 3 kali puasa 3 kali lebaran ( bang toyib kali )' batinku ( lagi dan lagi ) sambil melihat di sekelilingku.

"nah, sekarang kita sudah sampai saya mau dalam waktu satu jam kamu harus bisa membersihkan semua ini. Saya ga mau tau saya kesini apabila masih belum bersih maka, saya tidak segan–segan menghukum kamu lebih dari ini. Arra?" ucapnya dengan nada yang super tegas.

"N...ne.. a..kuuu mengerti" ucapku dengan terbata bata dia pun langsung pergi sambil mengeluarkan senyum evilnya.

"Hah, ini tempat kan gede mana rumputnya tinggi lagi dan ini juga daun keringnya banyak gimana mau selesai selama satu jam selesai satu hari ajja sudah untung." Gumamku sambil memulai mencabuti rumput.

"AHHHHHHHH..." terdengar suara teriakan seprtinya seorang yeoja.

"Suara siapa itu jangan–jangan..? Ah, ayolah Lee Sungmin tidak mungkin ada seorang hantu di pagi hari gini."ucapku pelan.

"baiklah aku akan mencoba memanggilnya. Siapa itu kau orang atau hantu? Kalau kau orang sekarang kau dimana?" ucapku sekencang mungkin.

Sungmin POV END

Donghae POV

Di waktu yang sama di tempat yang lain .

"siapa itu kau orang atau hantu? Kalau kau orang sekarang kau dimana?" terdengar suara seorang yeoja.

"apa? Aku tidak salah dengarkan ada orang di sini baiklah Hae kau beruntung ada yang mau membantumu. Baiklah mungkin aku akan teriak sekarang dari pada orang itu pergi." Ucapku setelah menarik nafas aku pun berteriak.

"aku orang aku ada di sini." Ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan ku tinggi – tinggi.

Donghae POV END 

Sungmin POV

"hah syukurlah bukan hantu, eh, sepertinya dia ketakutan kenapa dia ya?" Ucapku dengan suara pelan.

"hai, kau baik – baik saja." Aku teriak sekencang – kencangnya.

"bisa kau tolong bantu aku disinia aku takut." Ucap yeoja itu dengan suara yang terdengar ketakuatan.

"ne aku akan kesana." Aku pun berlari kearah yeoja itu.

"ada apa kenapa kamu takut apa ada hantu atau ada maling atau ada ular piton yang mencapai 3 meter?" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir.

"i...i...itu"yeoja itu menujuk kebawah.

Aku pun ikut menoleh kebawah dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat ternyata hanya **bayi cacing** ku hanya sweatdrop di tempat.

"ya ampun kau teriak–teriak seperti itu hanya karena bayi cacing OMG ku kira ada apa ku sudah berlari – lari tauya hanya bayi cacing kau membuatku khawatir saja." Ucapku dengan nada kesal.

"mi,,mian...aku ga bermaksud membuatmu khawatir maklumlah aku takut banget sama yang namanya cacing mau itu bayi cacing kek, ibu cacing, bapak cacing, kakak cacing, adik cacing,nenek cacing, kakek cacing, cucu cacing, cicit cacing , bahkan uyut cacing tetap aja itu cacing dan aku sangat tidak suka.' Ucapnya panjang lebar.

"baiklah aku mengerti." Ucapku pasrah.

Aku mengambil batang kayu yang ada di dekatku aku pun membuang cacing itu jauh–jauh.

"nah, udah di buangkan sekarang udah aman. Oh ya kamu di hukum juga disini?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dia hanya mengangguk saja.

"kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"aku terlambat tadi aku sampai sekolah pukul 07 lebih 10 kau taukan disini hanya boleh terlambat 15 menit setelah masuk. Kalau kamu kenapa?' tanyanya padaku.

"sama kujuga aku telambat aku sampai sini pukul 07 lebih 15 jadi deh kena hukuman. Bagaimana kalau kita membersihkan halaman ini bersama – sama?" tawarku.

"baiklah aku mau. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Lee Donghae tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Hae atau Donghae." Sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"aku Lee Sungmin tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Sungmin atau Minnie." Kami berdua pun bersalaman dan membersihkan halaman ini bersama – sama.

"bagaimana kalau kita membersihkan halaman ini bersama-sama?" usulku.

"ne, boleh juga. Ayo kita kerjakan bersama-sama." Ucapnya semangat.

Kami pun membersihkan halaman ini bersama-sama. Hingga terdengar suara seorang namja.

"hay kamu (menunjuk ke arah Donghae) ayo ikut aku." Ucap namja kurus itu.

"bye Minnie aku pergi dulu ya." Ucapnya melambaikan tangan dan berjalan ke arah namja kurus itu.

"hah, aku sendirian dech di sini." Ucapku sambil mencabuti rumput yang ada di sampingku.

Sungmin POV END

Donghae POV

Aku berjalan mengikuti namja kurus di depanku ini. Aku berjalan mendekati namja kurus itu supaya jalanku setara dengannya (tadinya Donghae jalannya di belakang namja itu) aku melirik ke pakaian namja itu dan melihat namanya.

'oh, jadi namja yang menyuruhku membersihkan halaman ini Lee Hyukjae.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"kenapa kau melihatku?" ucap namja itu.

"siap juga yang ngelihatin? Orang aku lagi liat pemandangan yang ada di samping kamu." Elakku.

Aku lihat dia hanya tersenyum.

'kalau di lihat ternyata manis juga.' Batinku. Aku kembali berjalan di belakang namja itu aku mengikutinnya berjalan karena aku tidak tau tentang tempat ini. Tiba-tiba namja itu berhenti dan aku yang sedang asyik tengok kanan dan kiri (melihat pemandangan yang ada di sekolah ini) otomatis menabrak punggung namja itu.

BUG...

"aw, pantatku sakit." Ucapku sambil memegang pantatku. "kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti sakit nih." Omelku.

"ini kelasmu. Masih bisa berdirikan ya sudah sana cepat masuk." Ucap namja itu langsung pergi.

"dasar bukannya membantuku palah meniggalkanku. Bagaimana kalau pantatku yang montok ini tiba-tiba tepos gara-gara jatuh apa dia mau tanggung jawab." Ucapku sambil berdiri dari posisi jatuhku. Aku memasuki kelas baruku masih dengan mengelus-ngelus pantatku.

Donghae POV END

Di tempat lain..

Sungmin POV

"ah, aku capek. Lagian memberi hukuman ga kira-kira sudah tau nih taman gede masa mau dibersihin sama aku sendiri cuma satu jam lagi suruh ngebersihinnya." Gumamku. Aku melanjutkan mencabuti rumput-rumput ini.

"baiklah cukup membersihkan tamannya sekarang kamu bisa kembali ke kelasmu." Ucap namja yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku masih dengan nada yang sangat tegas.

'lho, bukannya dia namja yang menyuruhku membersihkan initaman.' Tebakku dalam hati.

"tapikan ini belum bersih." Ucapku.

"ya sudah kalau mau membersihkan sampai bersih." Dia meninggalkanku.

"baiklah aku ikut." Aku pun mengikutin namja tinggi ini dari belakang.

Aku terus berjalan mengikuti namja ini dari belakang tapi kenapa dari tadi hanya mutar-mutar di sekolah.

'kenapa dari tadi hanya mutar-mutar dimana kelasku?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Setelah cukup lelah mengikuti namja setan ini akhirnya aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"kita mau kemana? Kenapa dari tadi hanya mutar-mutar saja?" tanyaku pada namja jangkung di depanku.

"kita? Aku kan memang bertugas mencari anak yang tidak disiplin." Jawabnya.

"lho, bukannya kamu mau mengantarku ke kelas?" tanya ku bingung.

"siapa juga yang mau mengantarmu hanya membuang tenaga." Ucapnya cuek.

"jadi kamu dari tadi tidak mau mengantarku? Tau gitu aku ga akan ngikutin kamu kalau kamu ga nganterin aku." Ucapku.

"suruh siapa mengikutinku? Aku tidak bilang 'ikut aku'. Tidakkan?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis dan meninggalkan ku sendiri di tempat entahlah aku sendiri tidak tau dan aku dalam keadaan bingung.

'dasar namja setan menyebalkan ganteng-ganteng nyebelin. Ah NAMJA SETAN SIALAN AKU BENCI KAMU. Oh tuhan masa aku harus keliling sekolah ini supaya menemukan kelasku mana nih sekolah gede lagi menyebalkan. Ku kira hari ini tidak terlalu sial ternyata aku salah hari ini aku sial dan yang lebih membuatku sial kenapa aku sempat menyukai namja setan itu mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menyukai namja setan itu.' Batinku.

TBC/END

Komdis ini bisa di bilang KOmisi DISiplin itu lho yang suma marah-marahin anak yang baru masuk sekolah kalau ga disiplin nahKyu di sini jadi Ketua KOMDIS.

Saya datang dengan ff baru. Padahal ff yang Bola Voly dan Bola Basket aja belum selesai. Tenang yang bola voly dan bola basket akan saya lanjutkan tinggal diketik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and Him**

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

Lee Donghae (yeoja)

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (namja)

Kim Kibum (yeoja)

Choi Siwon (namja)

Kim Heechul (yeoja)

Kim Young Woon aka Kangin (namja)

Warning : Cerita gaje, ga nyambung dan lain sebagainya. Oh ya, ini cerita hanya fiktif belaka dan ini cerita hanya imajinasi saya.

Chapter 2

Sungmin POV

Aku berjalan mengelilingi sekolah baruku ini mungkin sudah lebih dari lima kali tapi aku tidak juga menemukan kelasku bisa-bisa perutku yang agak gendut ini menjadi kurus dan pindah ke betisku.

"sialan gara-gara namja setan itu aku jadi keliling sekolah ini. Dan yang lebih parah hampir setengah hari aku keliling ini sekolah bukan masuk kelas. DASAR NAMJA SETAN MENYEBALKAN!" teriakku di tempat yang entah aku juga tidak tau. Aku pun duduk pasrah di bangku yang ada di dekatku jujur aku sudah lelah.

"namja setan?" ucap namja yang berdiri di belakangku aku pun menoleh ke arahnya. "siapa yang dimaksud namja setan?" ucapnya lagi.

"tau tuh udah ngehukum aku nggak di anterin lagi aku ke kelas. Mana ku tau ruangan aku. Akukan masih baru disini." Ucapku dengan nadanya kesal.

"ehm, emang kamu kelas berapa?" tanyanya.

"aku (menunjuk diriku sendiri) kelas sepuluh enam (kelasnya author lagi)." Jawabku.

"baiklah ayo aku antar." Ucanya sambil berjalan melewatiku aku pun langsung bersemangat.

"_jinjja?"_ ucapku semangat dan langsung berdiri menghadap namja jangkung yang sepertinya OSIS juga karena dia memakai jas OSIS hanya dia hanya mengangguk. "YES." Ucapku semangat sambil mengepalkan tanganku.

Aku dan namja jangkung ini berjalan melewati tiap kelas. Keadaan sekarang sedang rame karena memang sedang jam istirahat ke dua. Di sepanjang perjalanan banyak sekali siswi yang melihatku seperti tatapan ingin menghajar di perjalanan (?) pulalah aku dan namja jangkung di depanku ini tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan akhirnya aku dan namja jangkung seperti tiang listrik ini tiba di depan kelas.

"ini kelasmu. Cepat masuk sebentar lagi belnya akan berbunyi." Ucapnya menyuruhku masuk.

"oh, gomawo." Ucapku sambil membungkuk pada namja jangkung di depanku.

"iya." Ucapnya tersenyum dan memperlihatkan pipinya yang bolong dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku memasuki kelasku yang baru ini.

"Sungmin. Kamu Sungminkan?" ucap yeoja yang sepertinya aku kenal.

"iya kenapa?" tanyaku jutek.

"kita sekelas hore...!" ucap yeoja itu.

"emang kamu siapa?" tanyaku yang langsung membuatnya diam.

"kamu ga kenal aku? Kan tadi pagi udah kenalan. Ah, kamu ini pikun banget sih." Ucapnya seperti kesal. Aku mengingat-ingat lagi dan sepertinya aku ingat.

"oh ya, kamu Donghaekan? Yang waktu itu kita ketemu terus kamu juga yang takut sama keluarga cacing itukan?" tanyaku dengan nada semangat 45.

"akhirnya inget juga. YAH, AKU BUKAN TAKUT DENGAN CACING TAPI AKU HANYA JIJIK." Ucapnya tak kalah semangat dan air liur yang muncrat kemana-mana (ih, jorok).

"yah, Donghae jangan teriak-teriak juga kali. Nggak papa kalau cuma teriak lah ini pake mucrat segala menjijikan." Ucapku mengelap mukaku yang terkena muncratan air liur Donghae.

"hehehe maaf." Ucapnya sambil menyengir ikan (?). "oh ya, tadi yang sama kamu itu siapa? Cakep banget.." ucapnya sambil mengengam kedua tanganya gemas.

"entahlah aku juga tidak tau." Ucapku mengangat kedua bahuku.

"oh ya, sini ikut aku. Aku kenalkan sama temen aku." Ucapnya menarik tanganku ke arah yeoja cantik yang memakai kacamata dan sedang membaca buku. "Kibum, kenalkan ini teman baru kita." Ucapnya setelah sampai di hadapan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu pun melihatku dan Donghae dan dia hanya tersenyum."oh ya, Kibum dia yang menyelamatkanku dari monster jelek bin aneh." Ucapnya.

"jelek bin aneh?" tanyanya yeoja yang bernama Kibum itu. "emang disini ada monster?" tanyanya lagi.

"MAKSUDKU CACING KIBUM." Ucapnya menekan nada suaranya.

"bilang dong kalau yang kamu maksud itu cacing." Ucapnya membenarkan kacamatanya.

"iya iya. Oh ya, Kibum kenalkan ini teman baru kita namanya Lee Sungmin." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"hey, Kibum. Kenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin." Ucapku menjulurkan tanganku dan tidak lupa dengan senyum manisku.

"hey juga Sungmin. Namaku Kibum." Ucapnya menjabat tanganku dan dengan senyum tak kalah manis.

"nah, sekarang kita berteman. Ok Sungmin kamu duduk denganku karena Kibum paling tidak suka kalau diganggu." Ucap Donghae menarik tanganku duduk di depan bangku Kibum. "oh ya tadi siapa yang nganterin kamu kesini?" tanyanya setelah kami duduk.

"entahlah aku juga nggak tau." Ucapku.

"yang tadi mengantarmu itu Siwon ketua OSIS di sini." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba yang langsung bisa membuatku dan Donghae menengok ke arahnya.

"kamu tau? Dia seperti apa?" tanya Donghae.

"namanya Siwon dia kelas 12 Ipa 2 jabatan di OSIS sebagai ketua dan banyak di sukai gadis-gadis." Ucap Kibum.

"darimana kamu tau?" tanyaku bingung.

"tentu saja dia tau dia kan anak dari pemilik sekolah ini." Jawab Donghae.

"tapi kok kamu sampai tau tentang OSISnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"tentu saja aku tau berkas nama-nama OSIS banyak dirumahku jadi saat ada waktu kosong aku membacanya dan melihat foto mereka." Ucapnya kembali membaca buku yang entah aku juga tidak tau.

"oooooo." Ucapku dan Donghae bersama-sama. "oh ya, kamu kok balik ke kelasnya lama sih?" tanya Donghae.

"oh itu tadi aku kira namja setan itu akan mengantarku ke kelas ya sudah aku ikutin aja eh taunya di sedang melakukan tugasnya yaitu mencari anak yang tidak displin. Percuma aku mengikutinya kesana kemari kalau taunya kaya gini. Udah gitu ya aku ga di anterin lagi ke kelas aku palah di tinggal pergi di tempat yang aku juga tidak tau ya sudah aku nyari kelas aku sendiri bukanya ketemu eh palah muterin nih sekolah ampe lima kali." Ucapku dengan nada kesal.

"hahaha lima kali langsing nih." Ucapnya sambil tertawa dan membuatmu memanyunkan mulutku. "oh ya namja setan itu siapa?" tanyanya setelah berhenti tertawa.

"entahlah aku ga tau." Ucapku mengangkat bahu. "kalau tidak salah dia ketua KOMDIS. Oh ya kamu kok tau kelas kita disini sih?" tanyaku.

"kalau aku sih dianterin dong sampai kelas ." ucapnya sombong. "aku penasaran namja setan yang kamu maksud itu siapa?" tanyanya.

"ga tau dan aku ga mau tau. Tapi sepertinya dia lebih tua dari kita." Ucapku.

"namja setan yang kalian maksud itu Kyuhyun kelas 11 Ipa 3. Dan kalian salah kira dia lebih muda dari kita waktu dia SD dan SMP dia loncat kelas karena kepintaranya dan jabatan di OSIS itu ketua KOMDIS. Sebutanya memang Evil." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba (lagi) dan membuatku dan Donghae menengok ke belakang lagi. "kalau yang tadi nganterin kamu itu Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk kelas 11 Ips 1 jabatan di OSIS wakil bendahara. Dia sangat pintar dalam mengatur uang." Ucapnya masih melihat buku yang dibacanya. Aku dan Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"KALIAN SEMUA CEPAT DUDUK DI TEMPAT SEMULA." Ucap seorang yeoja yang tadi pagi memarahiku sambil mengebrak pintu kami pun duduk dengan rapi.

"taruh tas kalian di atas meja." Ucap namja setan dengan nada yang dingin.

Aku mengambil tasku yang aku taruh di kursi belakangku dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut aku salah membawa tas baiklah aku ulangi AKU SALAH MEMBAWA TAS. Tas yang aku bawa yaitu tas milik adikku tas kepala PO teletubies. 'aish, salah bawa tas pasti dimarahi lagi. Kenapa harus salah bawa tas segala sih.' Ucapku dan sepertinya mukaku sudah menjadi pucat.

"kamu kenapa?" tanya teman baruku Donghae.

"ah, ini aku salah bawa tas." Ucapku takut.

"aku kira itu tas kamu. Aku sempat bingung kenapa kamu membawa tas yang bentuknya kepala PO teletubies gitu. Aku kira kamu teletubieslovers (maaf kalau salah soalnya aku juga ga tau apa sebutan buat fansnya teletubies walaupun aku termasuk fans teletubies juga). Taunya kamu salah bawa tas." Ucapnya dengan volume suara normal.

"aish, Donghae pelankan suaramu." Ucapku sepelan mungkin.

"KALIAN BERDUA MAJU KEDEPAN." Ucap yeoja yang tadi mengebrak pintu.

"siapa? Kami?" tanya Donghae menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri dan aku.

"TENTU SAJA KALIAN SIAP LAGI." Ucap yeoja itu lagi.

"aish, Heechul jangan marah-marah mulu napa? Bisa budek nih aku." Ucap namja yang ada di sebelah yeoja galak itu.

"dia yang membuatku marah terus KANGIN." Ucapnya menekan nada saat bicara nama Kangin.

"iya aku tau tapi jangan teriak di telingaku." Ucap namja bernama Kangin itu.

"kalian ini bertengkar terus apa tidak malu?" ucap namja setan aka Kyuhyun menegahi pertengaran yang terjadi.

"dasar magnae." Ucap Heechul kesal.

"kalian berdua maju ke depan bawa barang-barang yang waktu itu kami suruh." Ucap namja bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Aku dan Donghae pun maju ke depan bersama-sama. Bedanya aku tidak membawa tas sedangkan Donghae membawa tas tapi sepertinya tas yang di bawa Donghae ringan.

"mana barang yang harus kalian bawa." Ucap Kangin. "dan kamu kenapa tidak membawa tas?" tanyanya menunjuk ke arahku.

"emh...itu...aku...ehm...salah..."

"APA INI TAS KEPALA PO TELETUBIES. AIGO IMUTNYA." Ucap yeoja bernama Heechul itu sambil mengangkat tasku tinggi-tinggi.

"salah tas." Ucapku yang sempat terputus tadi.

Seluruh kelas terlihat menahan tawanya. Dan bahkan Heechul sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Heechul hentikan berisik tau." Ucap Kangin yang bisa membuat Heechul diam. Aku merasa sekarang mukaku merah padam karena malu. "sekarang apa yang kamu bawa?" Tanya Kangin menunjuk ke arah Donghae.

"oh, ini aku bawa bedak, sisir, buku, kuncir rambut, bando, bulpen, air minum, roti, dan nasi." Ucap Donghae meneluarkan semua yang ada di tasnya yang membuat seluruh kelas menjadi sweatdrop termasuk aku.

"KAU INI MAU JUALAN APA MAU SEKOLAH?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"sudah biar aku saja yang menaggani mereka berdua." Ucap namja setan itu lagi. "kalian berdua pulang sekolah jangan pulang tunggu kami semua di lapangan basket. AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KALIAN BERDUA." Ucapnya menekan tiap nada. "ayo kita keluar." Ucapnya menyuruh 3 KOMDIS itu keluar.

Aku dan Donghae pun kembali duduk di tempat duduk kami.

"mau di apaon lagi nih akunya." Ucapku pasrah.

"entahlah aku tidak tau." Ucap Donghae santai. "oh ya Kibum nanti tungguin aku ya pulang sekolahnya aku mau nebeng biar gratis hehehe." Ucapnya menghadap ke Kibum yang sedang asyik membaca buku dan dia hanya mengganguk.

_**Pulang Sekolah...**_

Aku, Donghae. Dan Kibum sudah berada di lapangan basket beda dengan Kibum dia berada di pinggir lapangan basket dan masih setia dengan bukunya itu. Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui 3 anggota KOMDIS yang sangat menuntut kedisiplinan yaitu Kyuhyun, Kangin, dan Heechul mereka sudah menunggu kami berdua di lapangan dengan raut muka yang ingin memangsa hih, menyeramkan.

"kalian lama sekali." Ucap Kangin setelah aku dan Donghae membuat 1 banjar. "baiklah kita apakan mereka?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang masih setia dengan raut wajah yang menyeramkan.

"bagaimana kalau kita suruh bersihkan kamar mandi sekolah ini pake baju mereka?" tanya Heechul. "atau kita suruh aja mereka berdua bersihin nih halaman sekolah sampai bersih tapi harus pake tangan." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang sinis.

"kau terlalu sadis Heechul." Ucap Kangin. "bagaimana menurutmu Kyuhyun?" tanyanya pada namja setan yang dari tadi diam tapi menatap kami sangat dingin sehingga membuatku dan Donghae tidak berani melihatnya.

'waduh nanyanya ke Kyuhyun lagi bisa lebih parah nih hukumannya. Apalagi kalau sampai dia ingat kalau aku yang telat tadi pagi tambah parah nih hukuman.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"ehm,..." ucapnya sambil mendekat ke arahku. "kamu yang tadi pagi telat itukan?" tanyanya mendekat ke arahku.

'tuhkan inget matilah aku." Batinku.

"JAWAB." Bentaknya yang langsung membuat aku dan Danghae jantungan.

"i...iya...i...itu..a...aku." Ucapku gagap.

"betah sekali kamu melanggar aturan." Ucapnya menjauh dariku. "baiklah sebagai hukumanya aku ingin lapangan basket ini bersih tanpa ada daun sedikitpun dan kamu (menunjuk ke arahku) harus berteriak AKU SI KEPALA PO TELETUBIES TIDAK AKAN MELANGGAR PERATURAN LAGI sekencang kencangnya dan kamu harus selesai berteriak kalau pekerjaanmu sudah selesai." Ucapnya.

"dan kamu (menunjuk ke arah Donghae) harus berteriak AKU SI YEOJA CENTIL TIDAK AKAN MELANGGAR PERATURAN LAGI. Mengerti kalian berdua?" tanyanya.

"iya kami mengerti." Ucap kami berdua.

"bagus kalau begitu." Ucapnya.

"nih sapunya." Ucap Heechul menyerahkan sapu lidi yang tingginya hanya setinggi betisku.

"kok kecil." Protes Donghae.

"KENAPA PROTES? UDAH UNTUNG DI KASIH SAPU KALAU NGGAK KAMU MAU MUNGGUTIN PAKE TANGAN?" tanyanya dengan nada yang waw sangat galak.

"nggak sih." Jawab Donghae.

"nah, gitu dong dan kalian berdua harus pake (mengambil barang di sakunya yang ternyata lipstik) ini." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat lipstik dan membuat aku, Donghae dan 2 anggota KOMDIS menenggok ke arahnya.

"itu buat apa?" tanya Kangin.

"buat merekalah buat siapa lagi." Ucapnya mendekat ke arah Donghae. "manyunkan bibirmu." Suruhnya ke Donghae dan Donghae pun hanya bisa menurut. Langsung saja mulut Donghae yang seksi itu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi merah merekah merah yang benar-benar merah setelah mulut Donghae penuh lipstik itu beralih ke pipi Donghae tanpa rasa dosa (?) Heechul langsung membuat gambar bulat-bulat di pipi Donghae."aigo cantiknya." Ucapnya girang.

Setelah itu matanya langsung melihatku tajam. "nah kamu sekarang." Ucap sambil mendekat ke arahku. "manyunkan bibirmu." Aku hanya menurut dan langsung saja mulutku diberi lipstik dengan bentuk hati aka _love._ Setelah mulut beralih ke pipiku ini dan digambarlah satu bulatan besar yang sangat merah di kedua pipiku dan hidungku pun di beri lipstik yang sangat merah itu. (kalau susah ngebayangin kaya jeng kelin tapi hidungnya kaya hidung badut).

"nah, kan cantik kalau kaya gini." Ucapnya setelah puas mencorat-coret muka kami.

"HAHAHA... kalian berdua lucu." Ucap namja kurus ceking (?) yang datang tiba-tiba.

"aish Eunhyuk kamu ini berisik sekali. Mau apa kamu kesini?" tanya Kangin.

"aku ada perlu dengan Kyuhyun." Ucapnya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyuhyun yang langsung membuatnya tersenyum sangat senang.

"ok, nanti aku ambil." Ucapnya masih tersenyum.

'ah, manis sekali saat dia sedang tersenyum tapi sayang sifatnya sangat menyebalkan.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"baiklah kalian berdua bersihkan tempat ini sampai bersih dan jangan lupa teriakkannnya juga." Ucapnya dingin dan langsung meninggalkan aku dan Donghae. Aku dan Donghae hanya bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan ini dengan sangat amat tidak ikhlas lahir batin.

Sungmin POV END

Normal POV

Setelah Kyuhyun menjauh dari Sungmin dan Donghae dia berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"mana kaset game terbarunya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menadahkan tangannya seperti orang minta-minta. #PLAK.

"ada di tasku. Tapi itu juga punya saudaraku jadi kamu harus mengembalikkannya ya." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"yah, tapi aku minjem ya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada super duper manja. #nah, lho beda banget sama waktu jadi ketua Komdis.

"iya Kyuhyun kau ini manja sekali membuatku jijik saja tidak pantas dengan wajahmu yang seperti setan itu." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"biarin wek (memeletkan lidah) aku ini kok yang manja." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"iyalah terserah." Ucap Eunhyuk pasrah.

_Di lain tempat..._

Seorang yeoja manis masih setia dengan buku yang di bacanya.

"kamu di hukum?" tanya seorang namja jangkung di belakang Kibum. Kibum pun menoleh ke arah suara namja itu.

"tidak,aku tidak di hukum. Aku sedang menunggu temanku yang sedang dihukum." Ucap Kibum kembali melihat ke bukunya.

"oh, aku kira kamu dihukum. Kan lucu kalau sampai anak pemilik sekolah ini ternyata tidak menuruti peraturan yang ada. " ucap namja jangkung itu yang di yakini namanya Siwon langsung duduk di sebelah Kibum. "sedang baca apa?" tanya Siwon sambil melihal sampul buku Kibum.

"oh, sejarah. Masih sama seperti yang dulu menyukai sejarah." Ucap Siwon.

"kau tau sejarah itu..."

"iya, aku tau tidak perlu di jelaskan aku sudah tau." Ucap Siwon. "baiklah aku pergi dulu bye." Ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kibum pelan.

"aish, pergi saja sana." Ucap Kibum cuek.

Kita lihat keadaan Sungmin dan Donghae.

"AKU SI KEPALA PO TELETUBIES TIDAK AKAN MELANGGAR PERATURAN LAGI."

"AKU SI YEOJA CENTIL TIDAK AKAN MELANGGAR PERATURAN LAGI." Teriak Sungmin dan Donghae bersama-sama sambil menyapu lapangan basket dengan sapu yang sangat pendek hingga membuatnya harus jongkok.

Beruntung ini hanya lapangan basket jadi tidak terlalu lebar. Setelah bermenit-menit, berjam-jam sudah dilalui Donghae dan Sungmin akhirnya mereka selesai menyapu lapangan basket ini.

Normal POV END

Sungmin POV

"akhirnya selesai juga." Ucapku dan Donghae bersama-sama. Aku dan Donghae menghampiri Kibum yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

"ayo pulang." Ucap Donghae menarik Kibum.

Aku, Donghae, dan Kibum berpisah di gerbang.

"bye Sungmin hati-hati di jalan ya." Ucap Donghae.

Aku memang tidak pulang bersama Donghae dan Kibum karena memang kami berbeda arah pulang.

"bye juga. Kalian juga hati-hati di jalan ya." Ucapku lagi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku berjalan sedirian dengan muka yang masih penuh dengan lipstik semua mata yang kebetulan lewat memandangku dan tertawa pelan.

"apa liat-liat? Kalian iri karena mukaku lebih cantik?" tanyaku super duper sewot. Para pejalan kaki itu pun jalan dengan cepat meninggalkanku. "asih, menyebalkan hari pertama aja aku kaya gini apa lagi nanti. Ah, aku tidak mau hari besok datang pasti lebih menyebalkan." Omelku sendiri.

TBC

Apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok kita liat saja di chap depan ok..

Ah, selesai juga nih ff mau makasih buat sahabatku Linda berkat dia juga saya bisa update chapter ini.

Balasan review..

NemoPumpkiners : di sini sengaja Hyukie aku jadikan namja karena ini permintaan sahabat aku Linda aku kan baik jadi aku turutin dech. #PLAK digaplok para pembaca gara2 PD.

EunHae Loverz : yap, disini memang Eunhyuk yang jadi namja kali2 gt hehehe.

JiYoo861015 : disini Eunhyuk jadi namja..

Schagarin : wah, saya jadi eonnie lagi (?) umurku masih muda lho 14 tapi gpplah biar keliatan dewasa tapi tetep imut. #PLAK di tabok lagi gara2 narsisnya kambuh. Dibuat manja yah, ehm.. Kyu kan ketua KOMDIS masa manja tapi bisa dech ntar aku selip2in sifat manjanya.

Chagyumin: ok, sudah aku lanjutkan..

Shyelf : kan ini pairnya Kyumin jadi lebih byk Kyuminnnya dari pada Eunhaenya. Tapi ntar dech aku buat Eunhae yang rada panjang.

Sung Hye Ah : gimana sekarang udah enak di baca belum?

AngelFishy : udah aku lanjutin..


	3. Chapter 3

**Me and Him**

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

Lee Donghae (yeoja)

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (namja)

Kim Kibum (yeoja)

Choi Siwon (namja)

Kim Heechul (yeoja)

Kim Young Woon aka Kangin (namja)

Warning : Cerita gaje, ga nyambung, OOC dan lain sebagainya. Oh ya, ini cerita hanya fiktif belaka dan ini cerita hanya imajinasi saya.

Chapter 3

Sungmin POV

Sekarang sudah dua hari aku bersekolah di sekolah ini semoga sekang tidak seburuk hari kemarin. Aku sedang meregangkan tubuhku di kursiku ini yah, kalian tau belajar di sini sangat lama nah, karena baru saja jam istirahat berbunyi jadi aku bisa beristirahat sebentar. Semoga saja sekarang aku tidak di hukum lagi.

"Minnie, antarkan aku." Ucap Donghae dengan gaya orang nahan buang air kecil.

"kemana?" tanyaku.

"tentu saja ke kamar mandi. Masa mau ke masjid." Jawabnya sewot. (lah, emang di Korea ada masjid)

"biasa aja dong ngomongnya." Jawabku tak kalah sewot.

"ah, kau ini lama. Ayo cepat antarkan aku." Ucapnya sambil menarik lenganku pelan.

"siap-siap saja lama nunggunya. Kau tau Sungmin jam istirahatmu bisa habis untuk menunggu Donghae." Ucap Kibum sambil mengambil buku di tasnya. Ku tenggkan kepalaku ke Kibum seolah bertanya 'selama itukah dia?'.

"jangan pedulikan Kibum. Nah, sekarang ayo antarkan aku." Ucap Donghae memelas sambil menarik pelan lengan Sungmin.

"hah, baiklah." Ucapku pasrah.

Donghae terus menarikku hingga ke kamar mandi.

"kau tunggu di sini jangan kemana-mana dan jaga pintunya jangan sampai ada yang ngintip ok." Perintahnya.

"iya-iya sudah sana masuk." Ucapku sambil mendorong masuk badannya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku terus menunggu entah sudah berapa lama. Benar kata Kibum mengantar Donghae bisa-bisa jam istirahatku habis. Aku melirik ke jam tangan warna pinkku yang penuh dengan gambar kelinci.

"hah, 20 menit aku menunggu Donghae dan dia tidak keluar-keluar dari kamar mandi. Sedang apa sih dia?" tanyaku sendiri.

Aku bosan menunggu Donghae yang tidak keluar-keluar. Akhirnya aku langkahkan kakiku menuju kantin sekolah ini untuk membeli makanan. Kalian tau aku sangat lapar bagaimana tidak jam istirahatku habis untuk menjaga pintu kamar mandi menyebalkan. Langkahku berhenti saat aku melihat dua pasangan kekasih yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Ku sembunyikan badanku di balik tembok mencoba mendengarkan apa yang sedang pasangan kekasih ini bicarakan.

"kau tau Kyu, aku lelah dengan ini semua. Terlebih waktumu yang padat tidak bisakah kau menyisahkan waktu untuk kita berdua?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan nada yang sedikit serak sepertinya dia menahan tangis.

"mianhae chagi. Kau taukan jabatanku di OSIS apa?" tanya namja bertubuh jangkung itu.

'_chagi? Oh, jadi itu yeojachingunya cantik juga. Tidak di sangka namja setan seperti itu mendapatkan yeoja secantik itu.' Batinku._

"iya aku tau jabatanmu apa. Aku hanya meminta satu hal saja darimu luangkanlah waktu untukku. Untuk kita berdua Kyu." Ucapnya dan nada suaranya semakin serak.

"mainhae chagi sekarang ini aku sibuk." Ucap namja itu mencba meraih tangan yeojachingunya.

"apa kau bilang chagi?" tanyanya sambil menepis tangan Kyuhyun. "jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi." Ucap yeoja itu tajam.

"wah, makin seru nih." Ucapku pelan dan masih di balik tembok.

"maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"karena mulai sekarang kita PUTUS. Arra?" ucap yeoja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyunhyun yang masih terkejut dengan ucapan ehm mantan yeojachingunya.

Tet,..tet.., (anggap bel masuk istirahat)

"sial bel masuk. Mana aku belum makan lagi ah, menyebalkan." Umpatku sambil melirik jam tanganku.

Aku berlari hingga tanpa aku sadari akumenbrak tong sampah yang ada di depanku.

BUG,... PRANG... (anggap bunyi orang yang ke timpa tong sampah)

"aduh, kakiku." Ucapku sambil memegang kakiku yang tidak sengaja menendang tong sampah.

Sungmin POV END

Kyuhyun POV

Dia memutuskanku? Kenapa apa aku kurang tampan atau aku kurang muda atau bahkan aku kurang pintar? Itu tidak mungkin aku tampan, aku juga masih muda, dan lagi akukan pintar terus apa yang membuatnya memutuskanku? Alasan apa itu yang dia berikan untuk memutuskanku 'lelah' dia bilang alasan konyol.

BUG, PRANG...

Suara itu berhasil membuyarkan pikiranku ini. Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku berusaha mempertajam pandangan mataku. Aku melihat sosok yeoja mungil dengan sepatu warna pink dan dia di kuncir dua mirip dengan kelinci. Dia sedang membersihkan sampah yang berserakan dan setelah selesai beres membersihkan sampah itu dia berlari tertaatih-tatih atau pincang.

"dia lagi rupanya."ucapku tajam.

Kyuhyun POV

Sungmin POV

Aku langsung berlari tertatih-tatih bagaimana tidak kakiku menendang tong sampah tidak masalah dengan tong sampah tapi besi yang ada di dekat tong sampah yang langsung telak mengenai kaki dan menyenggol tong sampah akhibatnya sudah kaki sakit sekarang badanku bau kena sampah. Aku memasuki kelasku dan duduk di kursiku ku lirik Kibum yang masih setia dengan buku tebalnya.

"ehm, Kibum, Donghae belum datang?" tanyaku sambil membersihkan bajuku dari sampah.

"belum. bukannya dia tadi bersamamu?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku itu.

"aku kira dia sudah kembali." Ucapku pelan.

"WAH, ENAK YA YANG BARU SELESAI ISTIRAHAT GIMANA UDAH KENYANG?" tanya Heechul eonnie dengan nada yang ehm selalu menyeramkan.

'kenapa harus datang di saat seperti ini?' batinku miris. Ku balikkan tubuhku menjadi menghadap kedepan. Kyuhyun memandangku dengan pandangan ingin membunuh.

'jangan-jangan ketahuan kalau aku tadi nguping pembicaraannya dengan entahlahku tak tau siapa yeoja itu.' Batinku tak kalah miris.

Sungmin POV END

Kyuhyun POV

Aku berjalan mendekati gadis kelinci yang aku sendiri lupa siapa namanya. Aku menghampirinya dai terlihat tegang aku tersenyum sinis. Aku melihat penampilannya rambutnya berantakan penuh dengan tanah lembut dan debu-debu selain itu bajunya juga ehm, berantakan dan kotor dimana-mana. Aku melirik ke sepatunya warna pink tepat dugaanku.

'sepertinya dia yang tadi menguping pembicaraanku.' Ucapku dalam hati. 'kau akan mendapat balasannya.'

Ku dudukkan pantatku di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelahnya ku lihat wajahnya lekat-lekat dan dia semakin tegang wajahnya tidak berani menatapku.

'bukankah dia yang waktu itu terlambat dan juga salah bawa tas?' tebakku dalam hati.

Kyuhyun POV END

Normal POV

Ada yang tau dimana Donghae mari kita tenggok.

"AH, SUNGMIN KAMU DIMANA? AKU TAKUT." Teriak Donghae dari dalam kamar mandi hanya bedanya sekarang pintu kamar mandinya sudah dibuka tapi Donghaenya tidak berani keluar. Kenapa? Karena di dekat pintu kamar mandi ada yang menghalangi jalannya binatang yang menurut yeoja ini menyeramkan yap, apa lagi kalau bukan KECOA. Donghae terus berteriak sambil membawa gayung yang di jinjingnya.

"hus,..hus,...sana pergi." Usirnya ke kecoa itu sambil membuang-buang air yang ada di bak melalui gayung yang di jinjingnya. "kenapa ga mau pergi?" rengeknya. "hus,...hus,...sana pergi." Ucapnya sambil mengambil air yang ada di bak hingga suara seorang namja mengejutkannya.

"SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?" bentaknya yang membuat yeoja yang sedang ketakutan itu kaget sehingga membuang air yang ada di gayung itu ke namja yang mengkagetkannya.

BYUR... air itu tepat mengenai wajah namja yang sudah di ketahui namanya yaitu Eunhyuk.

"sial basah semua." Umpat namja itu.

"ah, tidak sengaja." Ucap Donghae masih dari dalam kamar mandi.

"kenapa masih disini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengusap-usap wajah dan bajunya yang basah.

"itu ada kecoa.'' Ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk kecoa tapi sayang kecoa itu sudah pergi gara-gara ikut kaget saat Eunhyuk datang.

"mana?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunduk ke bawah mencari kecoa. "tidak ada." Ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

"hah, iya gitu?" Donghae berjalan mendekat pintu mencari apa benar kecoa itu sudah hilang dan ternyata benar sudah hilang. Eunhyuk langsung menatap Donghae seolah-olah bertanya 'mau membohongiku he?'

"tadi ada kok." Elak Donghae.

"sekarang ikut aku kita ke kelasmu." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menarik lengan Donghae kasar.

_**Dikelas...**_

"ayo cepat jalannya." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Donghae kasar. Langkah mereka berhenti saat hampir masuk ke kelas Donghae tepat di depan pintu kelas Donghae.

"wah, Eunhyuk kau habis mandi dimana kenapa hanya bagian atas yang basah?" ejek namja yang berbadan besar yang aku yakini dia juga anggota dari orang-orang yang menjunjung ke disiplinan.

"bukan mandi tapi tadi aku di siram air." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil sesekali melirik Donghae.

"Kyu, liat ada yang telat nih." Ucap namja yang tadi bicara dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dan Donghae melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi Donghae dan menatap Sungmin seolah seperti ingin membunuh.

"kenapa Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk setengah berbisik dan masih memegang tangan Donghae. Dan yang di ajak bicara (read : Kangin) hanya mengangkat bahunya. "baiklah sekarang kau duduk." Perintah Eunhyuk ke Donghae dan melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk. Donghae berjalan mendekati bangkunya dan dia berdiri samping bangkunya sendiri.

"hey, Kyuhyun cepat berdiri yang memiliki tempat duduk itu mau duduk tau." Ucap Kangin. Dan Kyuhyun pun menurun dan berjalan ke depan kelas masih menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan ingin membunuh sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah ada pengumuman untuk kalian se_" pertanyaan Kangin terputus saat ada sesosok namja yang datang.

"mian sepertinya saya telat nih." Ucap namja yang di yakini ketua OSIS itu.

"sangat telat." Timpal Heechul dengan ucapannya yang tajam.

"aku bilangkan maaf." Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke depan kelas Sungmin. "apa sudah di sampaikan pengumuman unuk besok?" tanya Siwon ke Kangin.

"tentu saja belum orang aku lagi ngomong kaunya dateng." Ucap Kangin sebal.

"hahaha mian." Ucap Siwon. "baiklah ada beberapa pengumuman untuk besok. Kalian semua wajib membuat puisi cinta untuk senior kalian." Ucap Siwon tegas.

"tapi aku ingin kau (menunjuk ke Sungmin) memberikan puisi cintamu untukku." Perintah Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin langsung melotot. "dan kau (menunjuk ke Donghae) harus memberikan ke Eunhyuk." Suruhnya ke Donghae dan Donghae hanya bisa melotot.

"lho, kok aku di bawa-bawa." Ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"sudah turuti saja." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku juga mau kau (menujuk ke Kibum) memberikannya untukku." Ucap Siwon telak membuat Kibum yang terkenal tenang langsung melotot."baiklah sudah di putuskan. Kami tunggu kalian besok di lapangan basket. Dan lagi untuk kalian bertiga saya ingin itu kaya asli kalian dan itu berisikan puisi yang jujur dari hati kalian." Ucap Siwon langsung pergi yang di ikuti yang lainnya.

_**Keesokkan harinya... **_

"kalian sudah membawa puisi cintanya?" tanya Sungmin ke kedua sahabat barunya.

"udah dong aku pake bahasa inggris lagi puisinya. Hebatkan?" ucapnya dengan sombongnya.

"hah. Iyalah." Ucap Sungmin pasrah. "kamu Kibum sudah membuat?" tanya Sungmin ke Kibum.

"sudah." Jawabnya singkat.

"baiklah ayo sekarang kita ke lapangan basket." Ucap Donghae semangat 45.

"nanti saja waktu jam istirahat." Ucap Sungmin yang di setujui oleh kibum.

"hah, baiklah." Ucapnya kalah.

Tet...tet... (bel istirahat)

"ayo sekarang." Ucap Donghae yang ke lewat semangat sambil menarik kedua sahabatnya itu. (read : Sungmin and Kibum).

_**Di lapangan basket...**_

Di sini lah mereka bertiga di tengah lapangan basket dan dimana sekarang ini para penggurus OSIS berkumpul bukan hanya itu di sinilah sekarang para siswa-siswi ini berkumpul.

"apa kalian takut?" tanya Donghae masih memegang tangan Kibum dan Sungmin.

"tidak." Jawab Kibum dan Sungmin kompak.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ke tempat OSIS itu berada.

"ku kira kalian tidak datang." Ucap Heechul.

"berani juga kalian. Nah sekarang kita mulai dari kau dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun menunjuk ke Kibum. "Siwon bersiaplah." Ucap Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon supaya dekat dengan Kibum.

Kibum menarik nafas panjang masih setia dengan tampangnya yang tenang seteleh itu dia memulai membuka kertasnya dan mulai membacakan puisinya.

"saat kau melintas di hadapanku yang bisa aku ucapkan hanya no comment... saat kau memandangku aku hanya bisa ucapkan no comment... saat kau bicara di di hadapanku aku hanya bisa ucapkan on comment... saat kau menunjukkan kelebihanmu aku hanya bisa ucapkan no comment... hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan karena aku terlalu takjup terhadapmu..." Kibum selesai membacakan puisinya yang membuat semua orang yang mendengar menjadi sweatdrop.-_-

Kibum menutup kembali kertasnya dan berjalan mendekati ke dua sahabatnya.

"hahaha puisi cinta macam apa itu?" tawa Heechul. "udah gitu tadi bacanya ga ada ekspresi dan wajahnya datar-datar saja selain itu nada suaranya seperti orang sedang ngobrol saja hahaha." Tawanya meledak yang di ikuti yang lainnya kita liat keadaan Siwon yang masih sweatdrop.

"puisi apa itu?" tanya Donghae setengah berbisik.

"tentu saja puisi cinta." Ucap Kibum dengan percaya diri.

"puisi cinta apanya?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"nah sekarang giliran kamu." Perintah Kyuhyun ke Donghae

Donghae pun maju ke hadapan para penggurus OSIS itu tidak lupa Eunhyuk pun ikut maju dan duduk di hadapan Donghae. Setelah itu mulai membuka kertas dan menarik nafas panjang lalu memulai membacakan puisinya.

"_come away, come, come sweet love, the golden morning breaks, all the earth, all the air of love and pleasure speaks, teach time arms then to embrance, and mix our souls in mutuall bliss..."_

"STOP!" teriak Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae berhenti membacakan puisinya padahal di sini Donghae sedang menghayati puisi yang di bacanya tidak lupa dengan eksperi aka mimik wajah yang benar-benar menghayati, intonasi suaranya yang bagus dan tanganya yang mengangkat-mengangkat gaje.

"kau menghinaku?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Donghae binngung.

"kau tau aku tidak bisa bahasa Inggris sekarang kau palah memberikanku puisi bahasa Inggris. Kau menghinaku atau kau ingin mempermalukanku he?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit agak kesal. Kita tenggok keadaan sekitar yang sudah menahan tawa mereka.

"puft... hahahaha."tawa Heechul mulai meledak yang diikuti oleh yang lainnya. "salah sendiri kau tidak bisa bahasa Inggris memalukan hahaha." Tawanya lagi. "next." Perintahnya.

Sungmin maju kehadapan para penggurus OSIS ini dan Donghae jalan dengan kepala yang di tundukan seolah sedang memikirkan 'niatnya mau pamer pake bahasa Inggris lah ini palah di amuk.'

Sungmin membenarkan bajunya dan membuka kertas yang dia bawa dan mulai membacakan puisinya di hadapan Kyuhyuk

"kau... kau bagaikan setan yang bergentayangan di otakku... bahkan bukan hanya sekedar setan bahkan kau adalah raja setan karena kau bergentayangan dengan indah di otakku...

Kau... benar-benar mengerikan karena dengan di dekatmu aku bisa mereinding... bahkan dari mulai tuyul, kuntilanak, sundel blonng, pocong, bahkan genderuwo kalah karena kengerianmu...

Bayanganmu selalu bergantayangan di otakku... wajahmu selalu berada di hatiku..." Sungmin menutup kertasnya dan kembali ke dekat Kibum dan Donghae. Kita liat keadaan sekitar.

Kyuhyun sudah menahan amarahnya sedangkan yang lainnya siap-siap tertawa dan benar Heechullah yang pertama tertawa.

"BUAHAHAHAA... kalian bertiga gokil dan puisi cinta kalian benar-benar jujur hahahaha." Tawanya.

"Heechul diam." Perintah Kyuhyun.

"hahahaha.." Heechul masih tetap tertawa.

"AKU BILANG DIAM." Teriak Kyuhyun yang membuatnya diam.

"kalian bertiga benar-benar keterlaluan ingat walaupun mulai besok kalian sudah di terima di sekolah ini. Tapi kalian harus ingat bahwa saya atau kami yang di sini tidak akan melepaskan kalian begitu saja. Dan kalian bertiga saya tunggu di pendaftaran calon OSIS 3 Minggu lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun tajam dan langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga diikiuti yang lainnya,

"tak ku sangka kau buruk juga dalam membuat puisi apa lagi puisi cinta." Ucap Siwon saat melewati Kibum.

TBC

Sory kalau ada salah ngetik aku lagi buru-buru rebutan Laptop terus juga mau siap-siap pulang k rumah sekali lagi maaf ya kalau ada salah penulisan...

rainy hearT : makasih. udh di lanjutin sama akunya..

JiYoo861015 : wah, kayanya aku ga update kilat ya sory..

Sung Hye Ah : udah aku tag kok di fb.. ^-^

AngelFishy : kalau yang Sibum tenang aja nanti aku ceritain kok. Kalau aku selama itu pairnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae kalau ga Donghae sama Eunhyuk aku tetep suka...

Seo Shin Young : yah, begitulah couple sibum. Udah aku lanjutin

Chagyumi : di sini Kyu punya ke pribagian ganda hahaha #just kidding

endahhyukiELF : yap, di sini memang 3 couple..


	4. Chapter 4

**Me and Him**

Genre : Romance

Pair :

Yeoja :

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Kim Ryeowok

Namja :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

Choi Siwon

Warning : Cerita gaje, ga nyambung, OOC dan lain sebagainya. Oh ya, ini cerita hanya fiktif belaka dan ini cerita hanya imajinasi saya.

Disini para yeoja jadi kelas 10 semua sadangkan Kyuhyun sama Eunhyuk itu kelas 11 kalau Siwon kelas 12. Di sini memang Kyuhyun sama Eunhyuk deket baget aoalnya dulu waktu kelas 10 (1 SMA) mereka satu kelas dan Kyuhyun juga tau masa lalu Eunhyuk soalnya Eunhyuk pernah cerita ke Kyuhyun.

Chapter 4

Sungmin POV

Ceritanya sekarang lagi istirahat.

Akhirnya aku terbebas dari MOS yang cukup menyiksaku. Sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi murid di sekolahku ini. Sekarang aku, Donghae dan Kibum memang sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolahku ini yang di bilang cukup besar. Aku dan ke dua sahabatku duduk saling bersebelahan dengan posisi aku yang di tengah sedangkan Donghae dan Kibum berada di kanan kiriku.

Aku melirik ke arah Kibum dia sedang seriusnya membaca buku tentang sejarah Atlantis kenapa bisa menghilang? Bukakankah sudah jelas tentu saja itu takdir. Aku menghembuskan nafasku 'selalu saja sejarah MEMBOSANKAN.' Ucapku dalam hati yang tidak mngkin aku ucapkan langsung ke Kibum bisa-bisa aku di hajar oleh yeoja kalem ini.

Aku alihkan lirikan mataku ini ke arah Donghae yang sedang membaca majalah fasion terbarunya. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa membaca majalah bukan buku pelajaran bukankah biasanya perpustakaan itu biasanya manyediakan buku pelajaran? Yah, itu karena Donghae sendiri yang membawa majalah terbarunya dari rumahnya. Mana mungkin Donghae mau ke perpustakaan dan membaca buku pelajaran apalagi itu pelajaran sejarah itu sama sekali bukan _style_nya.

Kedua sahabatku ini sibuk dengan dunianya sedangkan aku sibuk melihat keadaan perpustakaan ini. Padanganku berhenti saat sesosok yeoja yang menurutku manis. Tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil dengan rambut yang tergerai panjang dengan bando yang bertenger manis di atas kepalanya tidak lupa dengan jam tangan berwarna biru yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Yeoja itu sedang membawa selembar kertas yang sepertinya kertas absen dan memberikannya ke penjaga perpustakaan ini. Tidak lupa yeoja itu memberikan senyum manisnya ke penjaga perpustakan itu.

"sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Tapi siapa ya aku lupa?" gumamku yang tidak di dengar sama sekali oleh ke dua sahabatku yang masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Aku mengingat-ingat kembali masa laluku berusaha mengingat nama yeoja yang tadi aku lihat. Dan akhirnya aku mengingatnya. Aku melihat ke arah yeoja itu yang sudah berjalan keluar. Sontak aku berteriak memanggilnya supaya dia tidak menjauh.

"WOOKIE, RYEOWOOK!" teriakku sambil berdiri dari kursiku.

Sepertinya teriakkanku ini membuat orang-orang yang sedang berada di perpustakaan ini terganggu terbukti dari cara mereka menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka termasuk ke dua sahabatku.

"maaf, maaf." Ucapku sambil terus membungkukan badanku. Setelah itu aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke arah yeoja yang tadi aku panggil Wookie itu.

"WOOKIE, TUNGGU AKU." Teriakku setelah berada di luar perpustakaan.

Yeoja yang tadi aku panggil Wookie itu membalikan badannya dan menatapku bingung. Seolah bertanya _'kau siapa?'_ aku mempercepat langkahku hingga sekarang aku berada tepat di hadapan yeoja mungil ini.

"kamu Ryeowookkan?" tanyaku menyakinkan siapa tau aku salah.

"iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang bingung.

"ah, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi." ucapku dan langsung memeluknya erat menyalurkan semua rasa rinduku terhadapnya.

"kau tau Wookie aku merindukanmu." Ucapku dan semakin memeluknya dengan erat. Ne, benar aku sangat merindukannya.

"le..lepas...lepaskan. aku se...sak..." ucapnya dengan perkataannya yang terputus-putus karena aku peluk erat. Aku melepaskan pelukan sepihakku ini.

"maaf aku tidak sengaja sampai membuatmu sesak. Aku hanya terlalu senang karena bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Wookie-ah." Ucapku tidak lupa sambil membungkukkan badanku berkali-kali.

"memangnya kau siapa?" tanyanya masih setia dengan tampang bingungnya.

"kau tidak kenal aku." Ucapku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

Dia melihatku mulai dari bawah sampai atas dengan tatapan penuh introgasi meneliti setiap jengkal penampilanku. Setelah menatapku dan melihat penampilanku dia menggeleng lemah.

"hah, sudah ku duga kau tidak kenal denganku." Ucapku pasrah.

"baiklah kalau begitu." Ucapku sambil melepas ikatan rambutku (tadi Sungmin ceritanya di ikat ya rambutnya).

"hey, tunggu jangan pergi dulu." Ucapku sambil menghalangi yeoja dengan penampilan sangat culun dengan kaca mata yang besar bulat dan tebal aku mengambil kacamatanya. "aku pinjam dulu." Ucapku ke yeoja yang tadi aku halangi jalannya itu.

Aku memegang rambutku ku dengan kedua tanganku dan sekarang rambutku telah di kuncir menjadi dua seperti kelinci. Tidak lupa sebelumnya aku memakai kacamata yang bulat dan tebal itu. Aku berpura-pura menyedot igusku bergaya seperti orang yang sedang terkena penyakit pilek. Dan beginilah penampilanku sekarang ke dua tanganku memegang rambutku yang sekarang seperti kelinci dan memakai kacamata yang bulat dan tebal ini selanjutnya aku bergaya mirip seperti orang terkena penyakit pilek.

Aku melihat ke arah Wookie nampak dia sedang berpikir.

"ah, aku tau kau Minnie kan? Lee Sungmin benar bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat ceria.

"akhirnya kau mengenalku." Ucapku sambil melepas tanganku dari rambutku dan kembali memeluk tubuh yeoja mungil yang aku panggil 'Wokie' ini.

"akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Minnie." Ucapnya masih di pelukanku. Kami berdua saling tersenyum melepas semua rasa rindu kami berdua.

"EHM." deheman itu yang membuat aku dan Wookie melepas pelukan kami. Kami tenggokkan kepalaku ke sumber deheman itu.

"kacamataku." Pinta yeoja yang aku lupa keberadaannya itu.

"oh ya, makasih ya." Aku melepaskan kacamata yang tadi aku pinjam. Dia mengambilnya dan berjalan pergi.

"aigo, Minnie-ah kenapa kamu jadi seimut ini." Ucap Wookie sambil mencubit ke dua pipi ku.

"ah, sakit Wookie." Ucapku. Dia melepas cubitannya padaku dan aku hanya mengelus-elus pipiku ini.

"_mainhae_. Aku hanya terlalu senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi. dan liat penampilanmu sekarang kau berubah 180 derajat kau yang sekarang sangat imut berbeda dengan yang dulu. Dulu kau selalu mengikat dua rambutmu memakai kacamata yang bulat dan tebal dengan gigi yang selalu kamu pagar (maksudnya di behel) dan kamu juga selalu memakai sapu tangan ke manapun kamu pergi. Karena kamu kan memang ingusan." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

"itukan dulu jangan di bahas lagi." ucapku sambil memanyunkan bibirku dia hanya memberikan senyum manisnya itu padaku. Dia melihat ke pergelangan tanganku.

"kau masih memakai gelang pemberiannya?" tanyanya padaku dan aku hanya mengganguk. "jadi kau belum bisa melupakannya?" tanyanya lagi dan masih aku balas dengan anggukkan.

"tapikan _'dia'_ sudah lama meninggalkan kita. Kenapa masih menyimpan gelang itu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang serius.

"aku masih mencintainya." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"baiklah kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi." ucapnya pasrah.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua setelah pembicaraan tadi.

"oh ya, kamu kelas berapa?" tanyaku berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti kami ini.

"aku kelas 10-1. Kamu?" tanyanya balik.

"aku kelas 10-6. Oh ya kok kita ga pernah ketemu ya waktu MOS?" tanyaku lagi.

"iya ya kenapa ya? Ah, mungkin karena kamu terlalu sibuk kali. Aku sempat ingat bukankah kamu yang waktu itu memberikan puisi cinta ke ketua komdis itu yang yang isinya tentang setan semua dan..."

"STOP!" teriakku yang sukses membuatnya diam. "jangan di bahas lagi. itu MEMALUKAN." Ucapku menekan kata terakhir di kalimatku.

"hah, baikalah berarti aku pernah melihatmu hanya saja tidak berani menyapamu. Karena aku tidak tau kalau itu kamu." Jelasnya.

Sebelumnya pekenalkan yeoja yang dari tadi aku panggil Wookie ini adalah sahabat masa kecilku. Kita selau ber-tiga. lho bukannya kami sekarang berdua. Ne, memang aku, Wookie, dan _'dia'_ selalu bertiga. Hingga saat kami masih kelas 3 SD _'dia'_ harus pindah ke Amerika meninggalkanku dan Wookie. Sebelum _'dia'_ pergi _'dia'_ sempat memberiku gelang yang aku gunakan ini. Dan semenjak itu pula kami juga tidak pernah melakukan komunikasi sama sekali alias loost contac.

Setelah itu giliran wookie yang pindah ke Jepang. Kami berpisah saat kami kelas 4 SD. Yah, walaupun kami sesekali melakukan komunikasi tapi itu pun sangat jarang hingga ponselku di curi orang yang membuatku lupa nomer ponsel milik wookie. Dan di situ pulalah (sekitar Sungmin dan Wookie kelas 6 SD) kami tidak pernah melakukan komunikasi. Dan sekarng kami bertemu lagi betapa bahagianya aku sekarang.

Sungmin POV END

Normal POV

"aku lelah berdiri terus. Kita cari tempat duduk yuk." Ajak yeoja yang di panggil Sungmin itu dan yeoja yang satu lagi hanya bisa mengganguk dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin dari belakang. Dan disinilah mereka berdua duduk di taman sekolah dan Sungmin terlihat sedang mengikat rambutnya kembali. Mereka saling berbicara sesekali terdengar tawa mereka berdua mereka saling bernostagia bersama.

Di tempat yang lain. (lebih tepatnya ruang OSIS)..

Terlihat dua namja yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang osis dan sibuk di dunia masing-masing. Yang satu namja yang sering di sebut _'evil'_ yang sedang sibuk di dunia gamenya dan sedang asik memainkan PSPnya sedangkan namja yang satu lagi dengan badan yang sangat kurus hanya diam atau bisa di bilang sedang melamun.

"hah, aku kalah lagi." teriak namja yang sudah di ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Namja yang biasanya di panggil Kyuhyun itu melirik ke namja kurus yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu yang dari tadi diam ralat hanya melamun entahlah tidak tau apa yang sedang di pikirnya.

"hey, kenapa dari tadi diam saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyenggol badan kurus milik Eunhyuk dan senggolan itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk terjungkal dari sofa yang di dudukinya.

"aduh, sakit." Rintih Eunhyuk sambil mengelus pantatnya yang tadi mencium lantai di bawahnya.

"ah, maaf. Aku sengaja." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membantunya berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"apa kau bilang SENGAJA?" ucap Eunhyuk setelah berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"habisnya dari tadi melamun mulu. Kenapa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun dan mereka berdua kembali duduk di sofa.

"tidak papa." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mancari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk.

Kembali hening...

Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia gamenya dan eunhyuk kembali diam.

"Kyu." Ucap Eunhyuk memecahkan keheningan.

"apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari PSPnya.

"kenapa kau selalu memasangkanku dan Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mempause mainannya dan menatap sahabatnya.

"karena aku ingin kalian berdua bersama." Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"aku tidak mau. Dan aku TIDAK SUKA." Ucap Eunhyuk menekan kata 'tidak suka' nya itu.

"wae? Apa karena kau masih memikirkan yeoja itu hm? Bisakah kau melupakannya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang amarahnya mulai memuncak.

"AKU TIDAK BISA MELUPAKANNYA CHO KYUHYUN." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"kau pengecut Lee Hyukjae." Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat langkah Eunhyuk berhenti.

"apa kau bilang?" tanya Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk santai di sofa. Eunhyuk terus menatap Kyuhyuk tajam.

"aku bilang KAU PENGECUT LEE HYUKJAE." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri.

Eunhyuk menggengam tangannya menahan rasa marahnya yang siap ingin meledak kapan saja.

"kau masih memikirkannya padahalkau sendiri tidak tau apakah dia memikirkanmu apa tidak." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah sampai di hadapan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang sudah kehabisan rasa sabarnya akhirnya mendaratkan tanjokkannya ke pipi kiri Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur.

"asal kau tau saja Cho Kyuhyun yang membuatnya begitu adalah aku. Jadi biarkan aku tetap mencintainya. KAU MENGERTI." Bentak Eunhyuk dan setelah itu Eunhyuk pergi dari ruang OSIS dan berjalan menuju kantin sekolah.

Ditempat yang lain alias Perpustakaan sekolah...

Terlihat sesosok yeoja dengan posisi duduk tidak nyamannya.

"Kibum ayo keluar. Aku bosan dan lagi aku lapar." Rengek Donghae.

"nanti dulu." Ucap Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku sejarah yang di bacanya.

"dari tadi jawabannya nanti dulu. Ya sudah aku ke kantin sendiri kalau begitu." Ucap Donghae sebal dan berjalan ke arah kantin meninggalkan Kibum sendirian di perpustakaan.

Kibum masih fokus membaca buku sejarahnya itu.

"dasar kau apa bosan membaca buku sejarah terus?" tanya namja yang datang menghampiri Kibum dan duduk di hadapan Kibum yang hanya di batasi meja.

Kibum menurunkan buku yang di bacanya dan menatap namja yang tadi bertanya padanya.

"hah. Kau lagi." ucap Kibum dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku?" tanya namja itu lagi sambil mengangkat dagu Kibum dan membuat Kibum menatap namja itu. Kibum buru-buru menyingkirkan tangan namja itu dari dagunya.

"kau mangganguku." Ucap Kibum tajam. Kibum berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan ini.

Namja yang di ketahui bernama Choi Siwon itu terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Siwon buru-buru mengikuti Kibum dan setelah dekat Siwon menarik lengan yeoja kalem itu. Sehingga membuat yeoja itu menatap manik mata Siwon.

"kenapa kau meninggalkanku di perpustakaan?" tanya Siwon tajam.

"lepaskan aku CHOI SIWON-SHI!" kibum terus berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon tapi gagal.

"JAWAB AKU KIM KIBUM." Ucap Siwon tajam.

"APA PEDULIMU CHOI SIWON." Ucap Kibum tak kalah tajam.

Siwon terlihat shock mendengar perkataan Kibum dan tanpa terasa genggaman tangan Siwon melemah. Kesempatan itu di mangfaatkan Kibum untuk melepas lengannya dan berhasil.

"JANGAN PERNAH PEDULIKAN AKU LAGI CHOI SIWON-SHI. ASAL KAU TAU AKU SANGAT TIDAK PEDULI DENGANMU. CANGKAM PERKATAANKU INI." Ucapku dengan nada penekanan dan sangat tajam.

Setelah itu Kibum meninggalkan Siwon yang masih shock dengan perkataan yang di lontarkan Kibum.

Normal POV END

Donghae POV

Menyebalkan aku menunggu Kibum lama-lama. Aku terus mengajaknya ke kantin dan dia selalu menjawab 'nanti dulu' aku sudah mempercayainya eh, taunya dia tidak mengantarkanku juga.

Sekarang aku berjalan ke arah kantin aku memasang wajahku yang tertekuk ini. Aku tenggokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha mencari kursi yang kosong yah memang sekarangkan memang masih jam istirahat jadi memang sangat penuh. Akhirnya aku menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong tepat berada di paling pojok di sudut kantin ini. Aku melihat ke punggung namja yang berada persis di samping kursi kosong yang mungkin akan aku duduki.

"sepertinya aku mengenalnya." Gumamku.

Aku berjalan ke arah kursi kosong itu setelah sampai aku hempaskan diriku di kursi yang kosong tadi.

"dasar menyebalkan." Ucapku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Sepertinya aktivitasku ini membuat namja di sebelahku ini terganggu terbukti dari sifatnya yang sekarang menatapku.

"eh, kau Eunhyuk oppa. Mainhae aku mengganggumu ya?" tanyaku canggung.

"tidak kau tidak memggangguku. Tidak sama sekali." Ucap Eunhyuk dingin.

"oh." Ucapku singkat.

Kami kembali ke hening tanpa pembicaraan sama sekali.

'_kenapa kata-katanya dingin seperti itu? Apa aku punya salah?'_ batinku.

Balasan review :

rainy hearT : udah aku lanjutin..

S'read'r : hahaha saya juga tidak tau kenapa itu masuk puisi cinta. Iya sama-sama

AngelFishy : hah, guling-guling di kasur..? gimana keadaan kasurnya ga lecetkan..? #mulai gaje. Idenya aku juga tiba-tiba dapet aja waktu lagi ngetik. Ok saya akan berusaha melestarikan Eunhae tapi ga janji ya.

Shyelf :masalah Kibum dan Siwon nanti saya akan bongkar rahasianya sabar aja ya.

JiYoo861015 : udah aku lanjutkan makasih

endahhyukiELF : yang Mr Pelit and Miss Boroskan udh aku lanjutin tapi kalau BVDVB belum sama sekali hehehe

rararabstain : Sibum ya..? ehm, akan aku usahakan. Kalau masalah yeoja itu nanti saya akan kasih tau ok. Mian ga bisa update asap.

Shin Ri Young : ok udah aku lanjutin.

Kyubule : maaf ga bisa update cepet.

(tanpa nama) : maaf ga bisa update cpet *bow*.

kyumin shipper : Kyumin momentnyaa di bykin ya,..? aku usahain kok. Sibum memang deket..


	5. Chapter 5

Balasan Review :

.

.

rararabstain : bener ga ya ada hubungan antara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk..? Aku juga ga tau #PLAK. Kalau masalah Sibum juga masih di rahasiakan. Tenang nanti aku bongkar satu per satu kok #PLAK. Iya ini udh update. Makasih udh review

.

Shyelf : penasaran ya..? sabar aja ya. Selain membutuhkan rumus mtk harus make rumus Fisika dan Kimia. #apa sih..?. makasih udh review

.

Sakyu : padahal aku bikin surat cintanya ngarang banget hehehe... someone di Sungmin dan Hyukkie siapa ya..? aku juga ga tau #PLAK. Tunggu aja ya mereka nanti bermunculan kok. Hay SaKyu namaku Nina (jadi panggilnya Nina aja ya ) aku seorang KyuminShipper dan Haehyuk/EunhaeShipper. Makasih udh review

.

endahhyukiELF : dua Ffku udh tamat hehehe. Makasih udh review

.

AngelFishy : ya ampun kasurnya di gigitin. Waduh bahaya *OK abaikan juga* lho kok rebut Hae...? Hae cwe lho.. Sibum memang rada gaje di chap awal hehehe. Makasih udh review

.

JiYoo861015 : iya sengaja eon hehehe... nanti muncul kok moment Kyumin couplenya. Makasih udh review

.

E.L.F : nanti ya Kyumin ma Eunhae momentnya. Makasih udh review

.

wulan yeppo : iya kali ya aku juga ga tau apa Siwon dan Kibum udh kenal apa blm #PLAK. Balaesannya ada di sini. Iya di sini Hyukkie jadi seme bukan uke. Aneh ya hehehe. Makasih udh review

.

Liu HeeHee : gimana cepet ga..? hahaha ga sadar diri akunya. Makasih ya udh review

.

E.L.F : apa E.L.F yang ini sama dengan E.L.F yang di atas..? iya lama bgt ya maaf #bow 90derajat. Makasih udh review

.

Chagyumin : padahal itu puisi ngarang hehehe.. aku juga ga tau itu siapa #PLAK. Makasih udh review

.

cho kyutamin : ini udh di lanjut. NC ya..? ehm kynya ga ada. Aku ga bs bikin udh review

.

.

**Me and Him**

Genre : Romance

Pair :

Yeoja :

Lee Sungmin ( Kelas 10)

Lee Donghae ( Kelas 10)

Kim Kibum ( Kelas 10)

Kim Ryeowok ( Kelas 10)

Kim Heechul ( Kelas 12)

Leeteuk ( Kelas 12)

Namja :

Cho Kyuhyun ( Kelas 11)

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk ( Kelas 11)

Choi Siwon ( Kelas 12)

Kangin ( Kelas 12)

Warning : Cerita gaje, ga nyambung, OOC dan lain sebagainya. Oh ya, ini cerita hanya fiktif belaka dan ini cerita hanya imajinasi saya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Mereka berdua (Read : Eunhyuk dan Donghae) hanya saling diam tidak ada yang berminat membuka pembicaraan memecahkan keheningan ini. Hingga makanan itu datang serta makanan yang mereka pesan itu habis pun tidak ada yang berniat memecahkan keheningan ini.

_Brak..._ Eunhyuk menaruh sendok makannya di atas meja dan pergi begitu saja.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Donghae sendiri.

.

.

Di kelas... (ceritanya udah bel masuk ya)

.

.

Donghae masuk ke kelasnya melihat dua sahabatnya dan ternyata hanya ada Sungmin. Donghae berjalan ke bangku Sungmin yang pasti bangku miliknya juga.

Sungmin yang masih memain-mainkan gelangnya itu mengeserkan badannya mempersilahkan Donghae masuk ke bangkunya dan duduk.

"Huft..." Donghae menghembuskan nafas lega dan menidurkan kepalanya di kedua lipatan tangannnya.

Sungmin melirik ke Donghae. "kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelang yang ia mainkan.

"Apa aku punya salah?" tanya Donghae yang membuat Sungmin menghentikan aktivitas main gelangnya (?).

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Balas Sungmin.

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya. "kau tau Lee Hyukjae? _Sunbae_ kita. Dia terlihat masih dingin denganku."

"Iya aku tau. Dia masih dingin denganmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eung.." Donghae mengangguk imut."Dia masih dingin denganku." Lanjut Donghae.

"Ya sudah biarkan saja. Toh kita tidak tau sifat aslinya bukan, dan lagi apa peduli kita?" Sungmin mengatakannya dan kembali memainkan gelangnya.

Donghae diam memahami perkataan Sungmin. "Benar juga katamu. Apa peduli kita?" Donghae membalikkan badannya niatnya sih ingin mennanyakan sesuatu ke Kibum. "Lho Kibum mana?" tanya Donghae ke Sungmin yang masih memutar-mutarkan gelangnya.

"Dia di panggil guru. Entahlah suruh apa aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Sungmin. Donghae membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk mengerti.

.

Kibum masuk ke kelas dengan langkah yang malas dan dia langsung mendudukkan badannya ke bangku.

"Nah itu Kibum!" seru Donghae. Melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat kusut itu membuat Donghae bingung. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae. Sungmin yang mendengar itu pun langsung melihat ke Kibum dan menghentikan aktivitas memutar-mutar gelangnya.

"Aku hanya lelah." Jawab Kibum."oh ya Hae nih majalahmu." Kibum menyerahkan majalah milik Donghae yang tertinggal di perpustakaan.

Donghae menerima majalah itu. "Memangnya lelah kenapa?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aku di suruh memeriksa tugas milik kelas 3 dan membawanya ke perpustakaan..." Jelas Kibum. "yah walaupun di bantu oleh Siwon _sunbae_." Lanjut Kibum pelan.

"_Mwoya _?" tanya mereka berdua yang mendengar suara Kibum samar-samar.

"_Ani_." Jawab Kibum singkat dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

**Tet...tet...tet... **(bel pulang sekolah)

.

.

"BAGI YANG MAU MENDAFTAR SEBAGAI ANGGOTA OSIS HARAP KUMPUL DI AULA SEKOLAH. SEKALI LAGI BAGI YANG MAU MENDAFTAR SEBAGAI ANGGOTA OSIS HARAP KUMPUL DI AULA SEKOLAH. SEKARANG!" Terdengar suara itu dari toa.

"Bagaimana kalian mau ikut?" tanya Donghae ke dua sahabatnya yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Aku sih ikut." Jawab Kibum.

"Kalau kalian ikut aku juga ikut." Jawab Sungmin dan memakai tas rangselnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana!" seru Donghae sambil menarik ke dua tangan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

_Di aula..._

.

.

Sungmin, Donghae dan Kibum masuk ke dalam aula. Baru saja masuk mereka sudah terkejut.

"Waw banyak sekali yang ingin menjadi anggota OSIS." Itulah komentar pertama dari Donghae.

"Iya banyak banget." Ini komentar dari Sungmin sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tanya ia setuju dengan ucapan ke dua sahabatnya itu.

Mereka melihat para calon anggota OSIS. Penglihatan Sungmin berhenti saat melihat _yeoja_ mungil plus imut sedang duduk di pinggir.

"WOOKIE!" teriak Sungmin langsung menghempaskan genggaman tangan Donghae dan berlari menghampiri _yeoja_ yang di panggil Wookie itu.

Donghae dan Kibum mengikuti langkah Sungmin dari belakang.

"Kamu ikut pemilihan anggota OSIS juga?" tanya Sungmin ke Ryeowook dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eung..." Wookie mengangguk imut.

"Wookie, kenalkan ini Donghae dan ini Kibum. Sedangkan Donghae dan Kibum ini Ryeowook." Sungmin memperkenalkan ke dua sahabatnya ke Wookie begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Hey..." Donghae melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kalau Kibum hanya tersenyum.

"Hey juga." Balas Ryewook membalas melambaikan tanganya. "Lebih baik kalian duduk nanti keburu _sunbae-sunbae_ itu datang." Saran Ryewook yang di turuti Sungmin, Donghae dan Kibum.

.

Tidak lama kemudian ternyata para _sunbae_ itu datang. "Wah, banyak juga yang ingin jadi anggota OSIS." Ini komentar dari ketua OSIS Choi Siwon.

Dia (read : Choi Siwon) melihat satu persatu orang yang berada di dalam aula ini yang lumayan banyak. Pandangan matanya berhenti saat melihat Kibum yang duduk di paling pojok. Dia (read : Choi Siwon) tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipnya ke Kibum, Kibum bulan membalas senyumannya tapi malah memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah lain.

"Apa perlu aku ambilkan kursi?" tanya _yeoja_ yang sama anggota OSIS juga.

"Tidak usah lebih baik aku duduk di bawah supaya sama rendahnya." Balas Siwon bijak yang lain pun ikut di bawah.

_Tap...tap...tap..._

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan masuk ke aula itu terlihat tiga orang yang sangat menjunjung keadilan yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun, Heechul, dan Kangin.

"Waw, banyak juga yang ikut." Komentar Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengamati orang yang berada di dalam aula itu. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringai andalannya saat melihat Sungmin. Sungmin yang menyadari itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, kau!" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke Sungmin. Donghae yang duduk di sebelah Sungim menyenggol Sungmin dengan sikunya. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Cepat kesini!"perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. "Ambilkan aku kursi di KELASMU!" perintahnya ke Sungmin.

"_Mwoya_ ? Itukan sangat jauh." Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya tajam yang membuat protes Sungmin tidak dilanjutkan. "Baiklah akan aku ambilkan." Sungmin akhirnya menurut.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah luar dan saat di depan pintu dia bertemu dengan Eunhyuk mereka saling melemparkan (?) senyuman. Eunhyuk mennutup pintu aula saat Sungmin sudah keluar dari aula dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri.

"Dia kenapa keluar?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku yang memerintahnya." Balas Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengangguk menggerti dan ber 'O' ria. Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Siwon dan yang lainnya lalu duduk di bawah.

"Hey kalian tidak duduk?" tanya Eunhyuk ke mereka bertiga (read : Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Kangin) yang masih berdiri.

"Ayo duduk." Ajak Kangin ke Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku akan mengerjai seseorang dulu." Jawab Kyuhyun_._

_Tok...tok... _suara ketukkan pintu

"Nah itu dia orang yang ingin aku kerjain." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati pintu aula itu.

Kyuhyun yang mengira itu Sungmin pun mengeluarkan seringai andalannya.

_Cklek..._ Kyuhyun membukakan pintu.

Seringai di wajah Kyuhyun luntur saat melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Hey Kyu." Sapa yeoja berambut panjang itu. _Yeoja_ itu masuk dan tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil kaset yang sempat tertinggal disini." Jawab _yeoja_ yang di ketahui bernama Victoria. _Yeoja_ itu kembali tersenyum ke Kyuhyun dan melenggang pergi.

"Ck... menyebalkan." Kyuhyun berdecak sebal.

"hey Victoria _noona _!" Sapa Eunhyuk.

"Hey juga Hyukkie!" Victoria membalas sapaan Eunhyuk.

"Sedang apa ke sini? Ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan balikkan lagi ya?" Eunhyuk menggoda Victoria yang membuat Victoria salah tingkah.

"Ah Hyukkie jangan menggodaku." Victoria tersenyum malu dan mengambil kaset yang tertinggal di aula ini.

Sungmin yang sudah susah payah membawa kursi itu menaruhnya di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Suruh siapa kau menaruhnya disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Terus ini kursinya taruh mana?" tanya Sungmin.

Victoria berjalan menuju pintu yang kebetulan di dekat Sungmin. Pandangan mata mereka (read : Sungmin dan Victoria) bertemu mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

'_bukankah dia yeoja mantan yeojachingunya Kyuhyun sunbae ya? Sedang apa dia disini?'_ lamun Sungmin.

"Jangan melamun!" seru Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmi tersadar dari lamuanannya. "Bawa kursi itu di pojok ruangan yang ada disana." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pojok ruangan yang paling belakang.

Sungmin hanya menurut, sedangkan para senior hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Sungmin mengangkat kursi itu dengan susah payah menaruhnya di pojok belakang ruangan itu. "Jangan di situ itu terlalu jauh. Ah, dia sana saja!" perintah Kyuhyun yang kembali di turuti oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat kursi itu dan menaruhnya di depan paling pojok sesuai perintah Kyuhyun. "Di situ sepertinya tidak enak." Gumam Kyuhyun. "Pindah. Jangan di situ di sana saja."Kyuhyun kembali memerintah Sungmin menunjuk ke tengah ruangan ini. Sungmin hanya menurut walau dalam hati mengomel dan mengutuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menaruhnya di tengah ruangan itu dengan nafas yang mulai tersenggal-senggal tanda dia mulai kelelahan. "Kalau di situ akan menutupi orang yang sedang duduk di belakang." Kyuhyun mengatakkannya dan nampak berpikir.

Sungmin kembali mengangkat kursi itu dan membawanya di dekat Kyuhyun. "A-aku su-sudah tidak kuat mengangkat kursi ini." Sungmin benar-benar sudah tidak kuat mengangkat kursi ini dan...

_Bruk..._ Sungmin menjatuhkannya di dekat Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tempat awal kursi itu ditaruh.

"Nah di sini sepertinya bagus." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan santai.

Sungmin cengo mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun dan mulai mengomel dalam hati _'Bukankah ini tempat awal aku menaruh kursi ini? Kenapa tadi menyuruhku memindahkannya? Dasar menyebalkan!'_ Sungmin mengomel dalam hati.

"Sekarang kau sudah boleh duduk." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali duduk di tempat semulanya sambil mengomel pelan. Kyuhyun bukan duduk di kursi yang sudah susah payah Sungmin bawa malah dia duduk di bawah bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Sungmin yang sudah duduk di tempatnya itu manggap melihat Kyuhyun bukannya duduk dikursi yang susah payah ia bawa malah duduk di bawah sama seperti yang lainnya. Jadi untuk apa Sungmin susah payah membawa kursi itu?

.

Donghae menyikut Sungmin. "Yang sabar ya." Ucap Donghae.

"Aku sudah terlalu sabar." Sungmin nampak kesal dan ingin sekali dia menghajar Kyuhyun.

Donghae melihat ke Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali senyam senyum gaje. "Dia sepertinya sudah tidak dingin lagi." ucap Donghae ke Sungmin.

"Bodo amat!" Sungmin masih sangat kesal.

.

.

"Baiklah itu saja pengumuman untuk sekarang ini. Kalau ada pengumuman yang lainnya kalian akan di beritahu." Siwon membubarkan semuanya dan mereka mulai pergi satu persatu.

Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, dan Ryeowook berjalan paling terakhir.

"Hey kau! Angkat kursi itu lagi dan kembalikan ke asalnya." Perintah Kyuhyun ke Sungmin.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan membawa kursi itu dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Kau ini sadis sekali mengerjai _yeoja_ itu sampai segitunya." Eunhyuk yang kebetulan ada di belakang Kyuhyun mengomentari perbuatannya terhadap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menatap Eunhyuk. "Bukankah sudah aku beritau alasannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudahkah?" Eunhyuk berpikir sejenak. "Belum dech kayaknya, atau aku lupa." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah aku akan memberitaumu tapi kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa. _Arra_?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Ne arraseo._" Ucap Eunhyuk.

Aula ini hanya ada Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun jadi mereka tidak perlu takut kalau ada yang mendengar.

"Kau tau bukan kalau aku dan Victoria _noona_ baru putus?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya kalau itu tentu saja aku tau." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Dia melihatnya."

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Pada saat itu. Saat dimana Victoria _noona_ memutuskanku _yeoja_ kelinci itu melihatnya dan aku sangat benci kalau misalnya ada orang baru yang mengetahui hidupku."

"Mungkin saja _yeoja_ itu tidak sengaja mendengarnya atau melihatnya." Bukan maksud Eunhyuk untuk membela hanya mengiranya saja.

"Aku tidak peduli!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak professional Kyu. Jangan menggunakan jabatanmu untuk mengerjainya kasian dia." Eunhyuk menasehati Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan.

"Sudah aku katakan AKU TIDAK PEDULI." Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dan pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

.

.

**Skip time...** (3 bulan kemudian)

.

.

Akhirnya seleksi calon anggota OSIS sudah selesai. Seleksi yang sangat ketat dan hanya orang terpilihlah yang bisa masuk ke OSIS ini. Di luar dugaan Sungmin dan Donghae masuk menjadi anggota OSIS kalau Kibum dan Ryeowook sih jelas saja masuk.

"Wah, tak ku sangka ternyata kita berdua masuk OSIS Sungmin!" Donghae berteriak gaje ke Sungmin saat melihat papan pengumuman siapa yang masuk menjadi anggota OSIS.

"Kenapa hanya ke aku saja berteriaknya? Bukankah ada Kibum dan Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin sambil melihat Kibum dan Ryeowook yang berdiri bersebelahan.

"Kalau mereka jelas DITERIMA. Kalau kita? Sempat aku berpikir kalau kita tidak akan diterima." Donghae terlihat sedih saat mengatakan itu Sungmin mengelus bahu Donghae lembut.

"Tapi yang penting kita keterima sekarang." Sungmin berusaha supaya Donghae tidak sedih kembali.

"Kau benar juga Sungmin." Donghae mulai tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau keterima juga menjadi anggota OSIS." Kyuhyun yang kebetulan lewat mengatakannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar itu menatap Kyuhyun. "Selamat." Ucap Kyuhyun dan pergi.

"Lebih baik kita ke ruang OSIS dulu, yang lain juga sudah berada disana."Kibum mengajak Sungmin, Donghae dan Ryewook.

Mereka berempat berjalan ke ruang OSIS terlihat di luar ruang OSIS banyak sekali anggota baru OSIS yang masih berada berdiri di luar.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Kibum saat mereka berempat sudah berada di luar ruang OSIS.

"Kami malu." Jawab mereka.

"Hey masuklah jangan di luar!" sesosok _yeoja_ membuka pintu ruang OSIS dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Mereka tidak mau kali." Sahut Heechul dari dalam.

"Kau ini mereka sudah bagian dari kita jangan seperti itu." _Yeoja_ yang di ketahui sebagai wakil ketua OSIS atau yang biasa di panggil Leeteuk itu memperingati Heechul.

"Huft Kangin _yeojachingu_mu itu selalu saja memberi nasehat padaku." Heechul mengadu pada Kangin.

"Kenapa mengadu padaku? Harusnya kamu mengadu pada Hankyung _namjachingu_mu." Kangin memperingatkan Heechul.

"Dia masih ada di China jadi aku tidak bisa mengadu." Heechul cemberut saat mengatakan itu.

"Hentikan drama kalian itu sadarkah kalian dari tadi di lihat mereka?" Leeteuk mulai bosan melihat drama itu. "Masuklah." Leeteuk mengeser badannya dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Ets, aku dulu yang masuk." Kyuhyun langsung nyerobot masuk ke dalam dan duduk dekat Heechul.

Mereka semua masuk dan memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

.

Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan dengan situasi ini mencari alasan supaya bisa keluar.

"Sssuuutttt.." dia memanggil Siwon yang lumayan jauh darinya. Siwon tidak mendengar panggilan dari Kyuhyun dan dia masih mendengar para anggota OSIS yang baru itu memperkenalkan diri. "Aish dia ini tidak mendengarku." Kyuhyun mengecak-acak rambutnya.

"Panggil saja dia. Gampangkan? Gitu aja kok repot." Usul Heechul. Kyuhyun mengangguk dia mulai menarik nafas dalam dan...

"SIWON _HYUNG _!" panggilnya dengan nada teriak. Siwon yang mendengar namanya di teriakkan itu menoleh ke sumber teriakkan.

"_Mwoya _?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan volume suara yang di kecilkan.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama."

"Aku tidak akan lama _hyung_." Balas Kyuhyun dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari situasi yang membosankan ini.

.

"Bummie sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan pelan ke Kibum yang duduk di sebelah Donghae.

Kibum melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganya. "Jam setengah lima." Jawab Kibum pelan juga.

Sekarang ketua OSIS sedang menjelaskan visi misi, pengertian, dan sejarah OSIS yang sangat panjang.

"_Mwo_? Jam setengah lima ?" tanya Sungmin kaget. Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin gelisah dan mulai tidak bisa diam.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Ryowook yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sekarang jam setengah lima dan adikku ada di rumah sendiri, tadi _umma_ku bilang akan pergi sekitar jam 2 siang dan adikku di tinggal dirumah." Jelasnya pada Ryeowok.

"Ya sudah izin saja ke ketua OSIS. Jelaskan sejelas-jelasnya." Wookie memberikan saran yang di ikuti anggukkan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin meminta ijin pulang ke Siwon dengan susah payah dan harus menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya. Dan akhirnya di ijinkan. Sungmin langsung pamit dan keluar dari ruang OSIS itu lalu menutup pintunya. Dia berlari supaya cepat sampai rumah hingga akhirnya...

_BRUK..._

Di menabrak badan seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

.

Kyuhyun yang baru dari kantin bukan dari kamar mandi tersenyum dangan sangat senang karena dia puas habis makan dengan nikmatnya.

Kyuhyun memang berbohong ke Siwon. Kalau dia bilang ingin ke kantin untuk makan pasti tidak akan di ijinkan jadi dia bilang saja ingin ke kamar mandi dan benar dia diijinkan.

"Akhirnya kenyang juga~" Kyuhyun berkata senang sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

_BRUK..._ Kyuhyun bertabrakkan dengan _yeoja_ untung tidak terlalu kencang jadi mereka berdua tidak terjatuh.

"_Mianhae._" _Yeoja_ yang Kyuhyun ketahui bernama Sungmin itu menbungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang memang sedang di buru oleh waktu pun tidak menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia membungkuk lagi dan terus mengatakan _'mianhae'_ lalu pergi. Sebenarnya dia tau orang yang di tabraknya itu Kyuhyun maka dari itu dia tidak ingin dikerjai Kyuhyun dan dia lebih baik langsung pergi.

"Dasar tidak sopan. Habis menabrakku meninggalkanku begitu saja." Kyuhyun berdecak sebal.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya ada benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Benda itu terlihat berkilau karena terpaan cahaya bentuknya seperti gelang. Kyuhyun memunggut gelang itu dan mengamatinya.

"Ini milik siapa?" tanyanya sendiri. "apa jangan-jangan milik _yeoja_ kelinci itu?" dia bertanya sendiri lagi seringai kembali merekah di bibirnya. "aku bisa mengerjainya lagi dengan gelang ini." Lanjutnya dan memasukkan gelang itu ke kantong celananya dan kembali keruang OSIS.

.

.

_**Keesokkan harinya...**_

.

.

Sungmin mendudukkan badannya di kursinya. Donghae dan Kibum yang sedang berbincang itu pun menatap heran Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin membalikkan badanya dan terlihat matanya yang sedikit sembab. Apa dia menangis?

"Gelangku Hae.." Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Gelang yang mana?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Yang biasa aku mainkan." Sungmin masih manyum dan suaranya juga gemetar. Sungmin menahan tangisnya.

"Oh yang itu. Kenapa?" tanya Donghae. Sungmin langsung memeluk Donghae dan menangis.

"Gilang itu hilang... hiks... pa-padahal itu sangat hiks... berharga Hae..." Sungmin menangis di pelukkan Donghae.

"Sudalah nanti kita cari bersama-sama." Nasehat dari Kibum.

"Kibum benar Sungmin. Nanti kita cari bersama dengan Wookie saat jam istirahat. Jangan menangis lagi." Donghae mengelus rambut panjang Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin menghentikakan tangisannya melepaskan pelukkannya dari Donghae dan menatap kedua sahabatnya itu bergantian.

"Benarkah kalian akan membantuku mencarinya?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang masih gemetar.

"Iya kami akan membantu mencarinya." Jawab Kibum.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya kasar dan tersenyum senang ke kedua sahabatnya itu.

"_Gomawo._" Ucap Sungmin senang.

.

.

Sekarang sudah istirahat Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, dan Ryeowook tengah mencari gelang milik Sungmin yang di beri oleh seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Sungmin itu dia sekitar sekolah.

Mencarinya dari mulai depan kelas, tiap kelas, dalam kelas, halaman sekolah, kantin sekolah, bahkan di WC sekolah ini dan sialnya tidak ada.

Mereka yang sudah lelah akhirnya duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup besar. Sungmin dan Kibum duduk di tengah sedangkan Donghae di sebelah Kibum kalau Ryoewook di sebelah Sungmin. Mereka duduk sejajar.

"Apa benar gelangmu hilang?" tanya Wookie yang benar-benar kelelahan.

"Eung.." Sungmin mengangguk.

"Mungkin kau lupa menaruhnya." Kibum berusaha mengingatkan ingatan Sungmin.

"Tidak aku tidak lupa menaruhnya. Gelang itu selalu aku gunakan setiap waktu." Jelas Sungmin.

"Apa ketinggalan di rumah?" tanya Wookie yang di ikuti anggukkan yang lainnya (read : Donghae dan Kibum).

"Tidak Wookie~ aku selalu menggunakannya." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya berusaha berpikir apa benar ketinggalan? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Apa jangan-jangan jatuh di ruang OSIS?" celetuk Donghae yang tumben berbobot. #PLAK. Semua menatap Donghae yang duduk paling pojok dekat Kibum.

"Kau pintar Hae." Ucap Kibum tidak percaya.

"Iya tumben pintar." Lanjut Wookie yang sama tidak percaya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau sepintar itu Hae. Bahkan aku saja yang lebih pintar darimu tidak memikirkan itu." Celetuk Sungmin yang membuat lainnya menganggukkan kepanya sedangkan Donghae manyun mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu yang terkesan menghinanya.

"Aku memang pintar jadi selama ini kalian menganggapku apa?" tanya Donghae yang sudah memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudah jangan manyun begitu. Lebih baik kita ke urang OSIS sekarang. Sebentar lagi bel istirahat selesai akan berbunyai." Usul Ryeowook.

"Tapi di sana pasti banyak senior." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa ada aku Sungmin." Kibum mengusap pundak Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau takut dengan Kyuhyun _sunbae _?" celetuk Donghae lagi yang masih berbobot. Semua menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang berbinar untuk kedua kalinya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang tumben berbobot. Donghae yang merasa risih di tatap seperti itu mengucapkan sesuatu. "kenapa menatapku begitu? Apa aku salah?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah." Jawab Kibum.

"Ayo kita ke ruang OSIS sebelum bel berbunyi." Ajak Ryewook yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

Mereka berjalan ke ruang OSIS.

_Tok...tok...tok..._ Kibum mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

_Cklek..._ seseorang membukakan pintu dan tepat para senior ada di ruangan itu walaupun ada beberapa junior juga yang ada didalam.

"Kalian ada apa ke sini?" tanya _namja_ yang ternyata Kangin.

'_tumben baik'_ itulah kata yang ada di pikiran mereka berempat.

"Kami ingin mencari sesuatu." Jawab Ryeowook sopan.

"Mencari apa?" tanya Kangin lagi.

"Gelang Sungmin." Jawab Kibum.

Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam mendengar kata _'gelang Sungmin'_ itu pun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke sebelah Kangin.

"Maksudmu yang ini?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan gelang itu dari kantong celananya dan mengangkat gelang itu tepat di wajah Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat itu hendak mengambilnya sayangnya Kyuhyun sudah mengangkat gelang itu tinggi-tinggi.

Entah siapa yang harus di salahkan dalam masalah ini. Tinggi badan Kyuhyun yang memang terlalu tinggi atau Sungmin yang terlalu pendek? Membuat Sungmin tidak bisa mengambilnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba nonggol. Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengangkat gelang itu tinggi-tinggi dan Sungmin sedang berusaha mengambilnya. "Mereka kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk ke Donghae yang ada di depannya. Donghae diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk dia masih fokus melihat Sungmin. Eunhyuk mendengus kesal.

Sungmin yang memang tidak bisa mengambilnya pun berdiri pasrah.

"Apa gelang ini sangat penting?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk dengan kepala tertunduk. "Kau menginginkan gelang ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang di ikuti anggukkan kepala Sungmin (lagi).

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun menurunkan gelang itu dan kembali memasukkannya ke kantong celana miliknya. Mengangkat dagu Sungmin membuat mereka saling bertatapan.

"Berlututlah padaku dan memohon padaku." Semua yang mendengar itu membelakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Jangan seperti itu Kyu. Kau keterlaluan!" Siwon mulai angkat bicara dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah _hyung_ aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Kyuhyun masih memegang dagu Sungmin. "Bagaimana mau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun ke Sungmin.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya memejamkan matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk ragu. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Sungmin dan menatapnya tajam. Sungmin membuka matanya lagi.

"Saat kau berlulut di hadapanku kau harus mengatakan ini." Kyuhyun menaik nafas panjang dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya dengan intonasi suara yang tinggi. "AKU LEE SUNGMIN YANG JELEK, BODOH, DAN GALAK AKAN MEMOHON KEPADA CHO KYUHYUN YANG TAMPAN, PINTAR, DAN BAIK UNTUK MENGEMBALIKAN GELANG MILIKU!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lagi. "Bagaimana mudah bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun merogoh kantong celananya dan kembali mengambil gelang milik Sungmin dan memperlihatkan ke hadapan Sungmin.

'_pasti dia tidak akan mau. Mana mungkin dia mau melakukan itu hanya untuk gelang jelek yang aku bawa ini.'_ pikir Kyuhyun.

Teriakkan Kyuhyun tadi membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan sedang istirahat itu melihat ke Kyuhyun. Semakin lama semakin banyak yang mengerubungi mereka.

Sungmin menatap ke tiga shabatnya. Meminta pendapat apa dia harus melakukannya. Ketiga sahabatnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berkata _'jangan lakuakan itu Sungmin.'_

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Cuplikan Chap kemarin..

"Berlututlah padaku dan memohon padaku."

Semua yang mendengar itu sontak membelakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Jangan seperti itu Kyu. Kau keterlaluan!" Siwon mulai angkat bicara dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah _hyung._ Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Kyuhyun masih memegang dagu Sungmin. "Bagaimana? Mau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun ke Sungmin.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya, memejamkan matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk ragu. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Sungmin dan menatapnya tajam. Sungmin membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan.

"Saat kau berlulut di hadapanku, kau harus mengatakan ini." Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya dengan intonasi suara yang tinggi. "AKU LEE SUNGMIN YANG JELEK, BODOH, DAN GALAK AKAN MEMOHON KEPADA CHO KYUHYUN YANG TAMPAN, PINTAR, DAN BAIK UNTUK MENGEMBALIKAN GELANG MILIKU!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lagi. "Bagaimana mudah bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dan kembali mengambil gelang milik Sungmin dan memperlihatkan tepat di hadapan Sungmin.

'_Pasti dia tidak akan mau. Mana mungkin dia mau melakukan itu hanya untuk gelang jelek yang aku bawa ini.'_ pikir Kyuhyun.

Teriakkan Kyuhyun tadi membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan sedang istirahat itu melihat ke Kyuhyun. Semakin lama semakin banyak yang mengerubungi mereka.

Sungmin menatap ke tiga sahabatnya, meminta pendapat apa dia harus melakukannya atau tidak. Ketiga sahabatnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berkata _jangan-lakuakan-itu-Sungmin._

.

.

**Me and Him**

Genre : Romance

Pair :

Yeoja :

Lee Sungmin ( Kelas 10)

Lee Donghae ( Kelas 10)

Kim Kibum ( Kelas 10)

Kim Ryeowok ( Kelas 10)

Namja :

Cho Kyuhyun ( Kelas 11)

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk ( Kelas 11)

Choi Siwon ( Kelas 12)

Warning : Cerita gaje, ga nyambung, OOC dan lain sebagainya. Oh ya, ini cerita hanya fiktif belaka dan ini cerita hanya imajinasi saya.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap ke tiga sahabatnya, meminta pendapat apa dia harus melakukannya atau tidak? Ketiga sahabatnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berkata, _jangan-lakuakan-itu-Sungmin._

.

.

Di luar dugaan Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya, Sungmin mulai berlutut dan mengatakan apa yang tadi Kyuhyun perintahkan dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi _chubby_nya.

"AKU, LEE SUNGMIN YANG JELEK, BODOH, DAN GALAK AKAN MEMOHON KEPADA CHO KYUHYUN YANG TAMPAN, PINTAR, DAN BAIK UNTUK MENGEMBALIKAN GELANG MILIKU!" teriak Sungmin yang membuat seluruh orang melotot melihatnya termasuk Kyuhyun. Tanpa terasa Kyuhyun, dia menjatuhkan gelang itu.

Sungmin mengambil gelang itu dan langsung berdiri lalu lari.

"Sungmin!" teriak Donghae, Kibum, dan Ryeowook bersamaan, memanggil Sungmin yang berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau...!" Kibum mulai geram sambil menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih bergeming. Suara Kibum membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Wookie kejar Sungmin! Aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa." Kibum menyuruh Ryeowook untuk mengejar Sungmin, dan Ryeowook menurut. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dingin Kyuhyun pun begitu.

Siswa-siswi itu masih saja melihat adegan ini dengan mulut yang menggangga. Masih terkejut rupanya.

"APA KALIAN LIHAT-LIHAT? BUBAR SANA!" teriak Donghae, tidak peduli bahwa mereka semua adalah seniornya.

"Hhhhuuuuuuu..." pekik mereka tidak suka dan mulai bubar.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI BAHWA KAU ADALAH _SUNBAE_KU ATAU BUKAN! KAU TAU, AKU SEMPAT MENGGAGUMIMU. AKU AKUI, KAU PINTAR, TAMPAN, DAN KAU ADALAH _MAKNAE_ DI SINI! BAHKAN BISA DIBILANG AKU LEBIH TUA DARIMU. TAPI, AKU MENYESAL TELAH MENGAGUMIMU, CHO KYUHYUN-_SSI_ .TERNYATA SIFATMU SANGAT BURUK!" Kibum berkata dengan begitu marahnya.

PLAK... Kibum menempar pipi kanan Kyuhyun keras sedangkan sang korban hanya bisa mengelus pipi kanannya yang sudah ada cap tangan Kibum.

"ITU DARI SUNGMIN!" setelah mengatakan itu Kibum pergi menyusul Ryeowook, mengejar Sungmin.

"DAN INI DARI KAMI BERTIGA!" ucap Donghae.

PLAK... tampar Donghae lebih keras di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali meringis kesakitan. Sekarang dia mengelus kedua pipi tirusnya yang sudah ada cap tangan di ke dua pipinya.

Kibum dan Donghae pergi begitu saja setelah menampar Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Donghae pun mengejar Sungmin dan menyusul Ryeowook.

"Aaww, sakit sekali. Apalagi tamparan yang terakhir seperti tamparan ibu-ibu saja." Kyuhyun mengelus ke dua pipinya yang merah itu.

"Salahmu sendiri!" Eunhyuk melenggang melewati Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun masih mengelus ke dua pipinya.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikkan badannya. "Kau keterlaluan Kyu!" seru Eunhyuk dan pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS dan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun kau keterlaluan!" seru Siwon, sang ketua OSIS.

"Apanya yang keterlaluan?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima. Dia sekarang sudah berhenti mengelus-elus kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Aku memberikanmu jabatan itu bukan untuk seenaknya kau mengerjai seseorang. Aku tidak tau masalahmu dengannya apa. Tapi, jangan pernah campur adukkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaanmu! Dan jangan manfaatkan jabatanmu untuk merugikan orang lain. Kau tidak professional Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon juga ikut kesal dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang seenaknya.

Kyuhyun berhenti mengelus-elus pipinya. "Aku juga tidak tau kalau dia akan melakukan perintahku." Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Kau harus minta maaf Kyu!" Perintah Siwon.

"Tidak akan!" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak mau minta maaf dengannnya, terpaksa aku akan mencabut jabatanmu!" Siwon benar-benar kesal dengan sifat orang yang sudah ia anggap _dongsaeng_nya ini yang benar-benar keras kepala.

"Baiklah aku akan minta maaf." Jawab Kyuhyun malas dan kembali ke kelasnya dengan ke dua pipinya yang merah ke pink-pinkan.

.

.

Tet...tet...(bel masuk istirahat berbunyi)..

Sungmin masih duduk di bawah pohon, menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lipatan tanganya. Dia masih menangis terisak walaupun ada rasa senang yang hanya secuil. Dia senang karena gelangnya kembali, tapi dia juga sedih karena harga dirinya seolah jatuh hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. _Sunbae_ yang membuatnya menagis seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis," Ryeowook mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Sungmin, _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Kibum dan Donghae setiba di tempat Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Sungmin masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lipatan tangannya. Bahunya masih naik turun dan masih terdengar isakkan-isakkan pelan dari dalam lipatan tangan Sungmin.

"_Uljima_," Donghae menenangkan Sungmin dengan suara lembut.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sahabatnya itu satu per satu dengan tatapan sendu. Dia mengatakan, "Kalian kembalilah ke kelas." Ucap Sungmin, masih menatap mereka sendu.

"Kau mengusir kami?" tanya Donghae tidak terima.

"_Ani,_ aku tidak bermaksud mengusir kalian. Hanya saja, kau tau bukan sekarang sudah bel masuk dan kalian masih di sini." Sungmin menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Kibum balik.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita ke UKS." Saran Kibum.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sekarang aku ada ulangan." Ryeowook berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah, kerjakan yang benar soalnya jangan ngarang." Ucap Donghae.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Aku pasti benar mengerjakan soalnya kalau mengerjakan jawabaannya, hhmm... belum tentu." Lanjut Ryeowook dan melenggang pergi.

"Lebih baik kita ke UKS." Kibum membantu Sungmn berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke UKS bersama dengan Donghae tentunya.

.

.

Di UKS...

.

.

Sungmin duduk di tepi ranjang dan masih menangis dalam diam. Hanya air mata yang menetes tanpa isakkan sama sekali.

"Hae, tolong belikan Sungmin air mineral. Jangan yang dingin!" Kibum menyuruh Donghae membelikan air minum.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelinya." Donghae pergi ke kantin dan membeli air mineral.

.

.

.

.

Donghae kembali berjalan menuju UKS dengan satu tangannya memegang satu botol air mineral tidak dingin, sesuai dengan yang Kibum minta. Di tengah jalan, dia bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, _sunbae_nya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Eunhyuk yang bersandar di dinding. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badannya dan menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Donghae tajam.

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Kau dan temanmu itu adalah _hoobae_ku atau bisa dibilang kalian adikku. Tentu saja aku peduli." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Di baik-baik saja." Jawab Donghae sewot.

"Hey kenapa marah denganku? Harusnya kau marah ke Kyuhyun bukan aku." Eunhyuk merasa bahwa Donghae marah dengannya.

"Aku tidak marah denganmu. Aku hanya kesal dengan sahabatmu itu." Donghae menjelaskan ke Eunhyuk.

"Aku mohon, maafkan dia."

Donghae tersenyum meremehkan dan bertanya "Jadi dia menyuruhmu untuk mewakillinya meminta maaf, huh?"

"Tidak, dia tidak menyuruhku. Ini asli permintaan maaf dariku yang mewakilinya. Dia tidak memintaku untuk mewakilinya." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Dia punya mulut, bukan? Bahkan mulutnya itu tajam. Lantas, kenapa harus kau yang bilang? Harusnya dia saja yang bilang dan lagi, minta maaflah ke Sungmin bukan ke aku." Donghae berjalan begitu saja. Dia ingat sesuatu dan akhirnya dia mundur lagi, kembali ke hadapan Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri. "aku lupa. Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan." Donghae membungkuk dan pergi lagi.

.

Cklek... pintu UKS di buka oleh Donghae. Donghae masuk dan langsung berjalan mendekati Kibum dan Sungmin.

.

"Lama sekali." Protes kibum saat melihat Donghae sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Tadi ada urusan sebentar." Jawab Donghae dan menyerahkan air mineral ke Sungmin yang sekarang sedang berbaring di ranjang UKS ini. "duduklah baru minum." Ucap Donghae sambil membuka tutup botol dan menyerahkan botol itu ke Sungmin.

.

.

Tet...tet..tet.. (bel pulang sekolah)

.

"Ingin ikut denganku?" tawar Kibum.

"Atau denganku?" sekarang Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau denganku?" Tawar Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah meminta _eomma_ku untuk menjemputku. Dan kau Wookie, rumahmu itu jauh. Kalau kau mengantarku bisa-bisa sampai rumah malam lagi." Taulah ini siapa yang bicara, pasti Sungmin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya. Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap mereka serempak.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat manis walau matanya masih bengkak karena menangis. Sungmin melihat kepergian ketiga sahabatnya itu dengan mobilnya masing-masing.

Greep...

Seseorang menahan lengan Sungmin. Sungmin membalikkan badannya, melihat siapa yang memegang lengannya dan ternyata dia _namja_ yang membuatnya menangis, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa maumu? Jauhkan tanganmu dari lenganku, _sunbaenim_!" ucap Sungmin ketus.

Sebenarnya dia sendiri bingung, bagaimana dia bisa seketus ini terhadap _sunbae_nya. Terlintas di pikirannya tentang kejadian yang membuat harga dirinya seolah jatuh.

"Aku ma—" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus

"Berhentilah mengerjaiku _sunbae_! Kau tau, aku lelah terus kau _bully_. Kalau _sunbae_ tidak suka denganku, baiklah aku akan menjauhi _sunbae_." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang sudah menitihkan air mata.

Kyuhyun merasa tersayat-sayat hatinya saat melihat Sungmin menangis di hadapannya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun merasa kasian terhadap Sungmin dan menjauhkan tangannya dari lengan Sungmin. Sungmin menghapus air matanya kasar lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang _'mianhae'_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau aku menyakitimu, Minnie." Kyuhyun berkata lirih.

Hatinya benar-benar teriris sangat perih saat melihat Sungmin menangis dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Kibum lemas.

Dia sedikit kesulitan saat membuka pintu rumahnya yang besar itu. bukan karena di lemah hingga tidak mampu membuka pintu. Tapi itu semua dikarenakan kedua tangannya sedang membawa buku-buku tebal yang mungkin hampir semua bukunya tentang sejarah. Apa itu tidak membosankan?

Kibum menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kakinya, menendangnya. Setelah itu, dia berjalan melewati ruang tamu rumahnya ini. Pandangannya yang sedikit tertutup oleh buku yang di pegangnya itu membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa sekarang ada dua sosok _namja_ yang melihatnya. Kedua _namja_ itu, _appa_nya dan Siwon. Sedang apa Siwon di rumah Kibum?

"Nah itu, Kibum," ucap _Appa_nya Kibum. "Kibum..." panggil _Appa_ Kibum ke Kibum, anaknya.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat tidak suka, pandangan matanya pun berubah menjadi tatapan benci saat meilihat _namja_ yang bersama dengan _appa_nya, Siwon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum dengan nada tidak suka.

"Kemarilah, _appa_ ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap _appa_nya sambil melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan sang anak untuk mendekat.

Kibum melirik Siwon yang duduk tidak jauh dari _appa_nya. Siwon hanya tersenyum yang mungkin kalau diperlihatkan ke _yeoja_ selain Kibum, mungkin dia akan klepek-klepek. Tapi sayang, senyuman itu sangat-amat tidak mempan untuk _yeoja_ seperti Kibum. Kibum tersenyum meremehkan.

"_Mian appa_, saya harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas." Ucap Kibum lalu pergi meninggalkan _appa_nya dan Siwon.

Siwon tertunduk sedih saat mendengar ucapan Kibum barusan.

'_Kau masih belum berubah, Kim Kibum. Kau masih membenciku rupanya.'_ Batin Siwon sedih.

"Dia ini masih belum berubah. Benarkan Siwon?" tanya _appa_ Kibum tidak menyadari bahwa Siwon sedang sedih.

Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut, "_Ne appa. Appa_ benar. Dia masih sama seperti dulu, terlalu fokus dengan tugas-tugasnya." Ucap Siwon berpura-pura memaklumi.

'_Bilang saja kau ingin menjauhiku. Kenapa harus repot-repot mencari alasan untuk menghindar dariku.' _Batin Siwon lagi.

.

.

.

.

Keeseokkan harinya,

.

.

Sungmin masuk sekolah dengan senyum lebarnya. Matanya juga sudah tidak bengkak dan sembab. Sungmin yang sekarang sudah kembali menjadi Sungmin yang biasanya atau mungkin menjadi Sungmin yang jauh lebih ceria. Sepertinya dia lupa dengan kejadian kemarin.

"HEY SEMUA!" teriak Sungmin, menyapa seluruh penghuni kelas yang sudah banyak orang.

Dia berjalan ke bangkunya dengan senyum yang masih setia mengembang itu.

Kibum dan Donghae yang sudah duduk di bangkunya itu saling bertatapan seolah bertanya, _apa-yang-terjadi-dengan-Sungmin?_

"Hey, Hae... hey juga, Bummie..." Sungmin melambaikan kedua tanganya ke sahabatnya secara bergantian.

Kibum dan Donghae menatap Sungmin aneh. Donghae berinisiatif memeriksa kening Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tidak panas kok." komentar Donghae saat memeriksa suhu badan sahabatnya ini.

"Aish, apa-apaan sih kau ini!" Sungmin menjauhkan tangan Donghae dari keningnya, bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum singkat, padat, ciri khas Kim Kibum.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Sungmin balik sambil menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri. Kibum dan Donghae mengangguk bersamaan. "aku tidak papa kali. Kalian pikir aku kenapa?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Kau aneh, Lee Sungmin. Kemarin kau me—"

"STOP!" teriak Sungmi kalap, memutus omongan Donghae. "Jangan membahas yang kemarin!" ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku dan Kibum tidak akan membahas yang kemarin." Ucap Donghae.

"Bagus." Sungmin mengangguk senang.

"Lalu kau kenapa sekarang?" tanya Kibum.

"Iya kenapa?" Donghae menimpali.

"Kenapa ya..? kasih tau ga ya..?" Sungmin mulai menggoda kedua sahabatnya.

Sayang, godaannya itu tidak mempan buat Kibum tapi cukup mempan buat Donghae.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahuku. Aku juga tudak butuh." Ucap Donghae sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela yang ada di samping kanannya, bibirnya sudah mengerucut.

Sungmin dan Kibum terkikik geli saat melihat betapa sensitivnya sifat Donghae ini.

"Ya Hae, aku hanya menggodamu. Jangan marah, _ne~._" Sungmin menguncang-guncang badan Donghae. Merajuknya agar sahabatnya ini tidak marah.

"Aku tidak marah!" seru Donghae tidak mau menatap Sungmin.

"Katanya tidak marah. Kalau kau tidak marah, kenapa tidak menatapku saat bicara denganku?" tanya Sungmin masih berusaha membujuk Donghae agar tidak marah.

"Iya-iya, aku tidak akan marah," Donghae akhirnya pasrah dan menatap Sungmin.

"Nah gitu dong, menatapku saat bicara denganku. Kau tahu, saat bicara tataplah lawan bicaramu tapi saat kau tidak menatapnya, itu namanya tidak sopan." Ucap Sungmin di akhiri dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu! Senyumku lebih bagus dibandingkan senyummu!" _Oke_, Donghae muai narsis.

"Ya, kenapa kau jadi narsis?" Sungmin meninggikan ucapnya.

"Aku tidak narsis. Itu memang sudah kenyataan bahwa senyumku lebih bagus di bandingkan senyummu!" Donghae dan Sungmin mulai berdebat dengan hal yang tidak penting.

Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat kedua sahabatnya itu berdebat dengan hal yang sepele, _'Aku sangat sedang bisa memiliki sahabat seperti kalian. Terlebih kau, Lee Donghae.'_ Ucap Kibum dalam hati.

"Aku!" ucap Donghae.

"Iiihh, aku!" sekarang Sungmin.

"Senyumku lebih bagus dibandingkan senyummu!" ucap Donghae.

"Enak saja, aku yang lebih bagus!" sekarang Sungmin yang mengatakannya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat dengan hal yang tidak penting?" Kibum akhirnya angkat bicara.

Sungmin dan Donghae menatap Kibum, "TIDAK!" jawab mereka serempak.

Kibum mendengus kesal, "Baiklah, itu terserah kalian." Ucap Kibum dan mulai membuka salah satu buku yang kemarin dibawanya.

Sungmin dan Donghae merasa bahwa Kibum akan marah.

"Iya-iya , kami tidak akan berdebat dengan hal yang tidak penting ini lagi." ucap Sungmin.

"_Ne_, benar kata Minnie. Kita tidak akan berdebat lagi dengan hal sepele seperti ini." ucap Donghae, Sungmin mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Donghae. "Karena pada akhir perdebataan ini, aku lah yang akan menang." Ucap Donghae yang membuat Sungmin menatap Donghae tidak terima lagi.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?" ucap Sungmin tidak terima.

"Aku bi—" ucapan Donghae terputus saat Kibum menutup bukunya dengan keras.

BRUK... suara buku itu.

Sungmin dan Donghae kembali menatap Kibum yang sekarang tengah menatap mereka berdua dingin dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Berdebatlah lagi!" perintah Kibum dengan mata yang menatap mereka kesal.

"_Mianhae.._" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Kibum kembali membuka bukunya yang tadi sempat di tutupnya.

Hening. Sungmin dan Donghae masih menunduk, merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Kibum sudah mulai terhanyut dalam kumpulan buku-buku tebal yang ada di mejanya itu.

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke dua sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi apa penyebab hingga kau kembali menjadi seceria ini, Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kibum memecahkan keheningan.

Sungmin dan Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dan saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum.

"Kalian benar ingin tau ceritaku?" tanya Sungmin.

Kibum dan Donghae mengangguk.

"Tadi malam, sahabatku yang sudah memberikanku gelang ini (menunjukkan gelangnya) menelponku!" pekik Sungmin senang.

"Terus?" tanya Donghae.

"Kalian tau? Selama beberapa tahun ini aku dan _'dia'_ hilang kontak dan tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali. Akhirnya sahabatku ini menelponku tadi malam dan berniat untuk pindah ke sini, ke Korea!" pekiknya terlalu senang.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Donghae, bingung.

Sungmin mengangguk, "_Ne_, hanya itu."

Donghae menatap Kibum seolah bertanya, _apa-benar-hanya-itu?_ Kibum hanya bisa menaikkan kedua bahunya seolah menjawab, _tidak-tau_.

"Kenapa hanya seperti itu saja kau sebahagia ini sih?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Tentu saja aku sangat senang! Sahabatku ini adalah sahabat yang sssaaanngggattt baik. Dialah yang memberikanku gelang ini dan dialah _namja_ satu-satu yang bersahabat denganku dan Ryeowook sejak kecil." Jelas Sungmin berbinar saat menceritkan itu.

"Hanya itu kau sebahagia ini?" tanya Donghae masih tidak percaya. "Kalau dia sangat berarti dalam hidupmu hanya karena dia memberikanmu gelang seperti itu, aku juga bisa memberikanmu gelang." Ucap Donghae.

Oh, sepertinya Kibum harus menjadi pendengar lagi.

"Akan beda lagi artinya kalau bukan sahabatku kecilku yang memberikannya." Ucap Sungmin sambil menerawang, membayangkan wajah sahabat kecilnya ini.

.

.

.

.

Bel istrirahat berbunyi dan Sungmin langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Donghae saat melihat teman sebangkunya ini.

Sungmin melihat ke Donghae dan Kibum secara bergantian.

"Kalian duluan saja ke kantin. Aku ingin ke Wookie dulu, mengajaknya ke kantin bersama." Ucap Sungmin.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah." Ucap Donghae.

"Aku ke kelas Wookie dulu ya.. _bye-bye..._" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke kelas Wookie.

.

.

_**Di depan kelas Ryeowook.**_

.

.

Sungmin berdiri di ambang pintu kelas Ryeowook. Dia sedikit berjinjit sambil melihat ke dalam, kepalanya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Nah itu dia.." Sungmin menunjuk Ryeowook yang sedang berbincang dengan teman sekelasnya.

Sungmin menurunkan kakinya –tidak berjinjit lagi- dan berteriak, memanggil sahabatnya itu.

"WOOKIE-_AH_!" panggilnya kencang.

Ryeowook yang merasa dipanggil itu pun melihat ke sumber suara. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan Sungmin melambaikan tangannya, Ryeowook pun ikut melambaikan tangannya dan menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook saat meeka sudah berhadapan.

"Ada kabar bagus!" seru Sungmin dengan mata yang blink-blink.

"Apa?" tanya Ryoewook penasaran.

"'_Dia'_ akan pulang!" seru Sungmin.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Ryeowook yang belum mengerti.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya mengarahkan pergelangan tangannya yang tentu saja melingkar gelang di sana. Ryeowook mengerti maksud Sungmin.

"Aku ikut bahagia." Ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Dipaksakan?

Sungmin tersenyum sangat senang. " Sekarang ayo kita ke kantin!" seru Sungmin sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melepaskan paksa tangan Sungmin dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Ryeowook.

Raut wajah Ryeowook mengalami perubahan. Sebelum Sungmin memberitahukan kabar tentang pulangnya sahabat mereka, raut wajah Ryeowook saat itu sangat riang. Tapi setelah mendengar kabar itu, kenapa raut wajah Ryeowook menjadi tidak suka? Kenapa dengannya? Dan bukankah Sungmin, dia, dan _'dia'_ ini adalah sahabat sejak kecil? Kenapa Ryeowook seperti tidak suka mendengar kabar seperti itu?

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah kenyang. Aku ke kantin dulu, _ne_,"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan Sungmin pun pergi ke kantin.

"_Mianhae_ Minnie..." gumam Ryeowook.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sendirian ke kantin. Di tengah perjalanannya, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Dari jauh Sungmin sudah sedikit mengenal postur tubuh yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganya.

"Jangan katakan itu dia," ucap Sungmin pelan. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya, mempertajam indera penglihatannya. Sungmin mendengus kesal, "Kanapa harus dia sih!" Sungmin sebal sendiri.

Sungmin baru saja membalikkan badannya, berniat berbalik arah. Akan tetapi suara seseorang membuatnya urung untuk melangkah.

"Hey, Sungmin-_ssi_.." sapa seseorang di belakangnya.

"Sial! Aku telat berjalan!" ucap Sungmin pelan tapi penuh penekanan.

Dengan terpaksa Sungmin membalikkan badannya lagi, berhadapan dengan dua _namja_ yang berjalan semakin dekat dengannya. Sungmin tersenyum dengan senyum yang di paksakan. "Hey _sunbae.._" balas Sungmin ke orang yang hanya menyapanya. Ingat, hanya memberi salam ke orang yang hanya menyapanya!

Mereka berdiri berhadapan tapi mata Sungmin hanya melihat ke _namja_ kurus yang tadi menyapanya. Tidak menatap _namja_ yang jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan _namja_ kurus yang tadi menyapanya.

"Kenapa hanya menyapaku? Dan kenapa tidak memberikan salam sapamu ke Kyuhyun?" oh, ternyata _namja_ kurus yang tadi dimaksud adalah Eunhyuk dan _namja_ yang jauh lebih tinggi itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dari ekor matanya. Dan ternyata Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan mata tajamnya. Sungmin tidak kunjung memberikan sapaannya ke Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk yang menyadari ada sesuatu diantara mereka yaitu, bahwa mereka belum berbaikkan itu pun memutuskan membuka ucapan.

"Ehm, Sungmin-_ssi._.." panggil Eunhyuk. Sungmin kembali melihat ke Eunhyuk dan tersenyum. "Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu di kantin." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah saya ke kantin dulu. _Annyeong sunbae_." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya dan memberikan salam perpisahannya hanya ke Eunhyuk. Rupanya keberadaan Kyuhyun sangat tidak dianggap oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin pergi menjauh dari Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menyerongkan badannya ke temannya itu, Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum minta maaf padanya?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh selidik. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Eunhyuk mendengus kesal, "Ya, kenapa hanya minta maaf saja kau begitu susah sih?" tanya Eunhyuk yang jadi ikut kesal.

"Nanti aku akan minta maaf dengannya." Kyuhyun melenggang pergi begitu saja.

.

.

_**Skip time...**_

.

.

Sekarang bel pulang sekolah kembali berdenting. Semua murid itu pun berhamburan keluar. Kita tenggok ke kelas Sungmin, Kibum, dan Donghae.

"Hae-_ah_, Minnie-_ah_, _mian_ kita tidak bisa pulang bersama," ucap Kibum yang sudah berdiri di samping bangku Donghae dan Sungmin dengan tas yang sudah digendongannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar." Ucap Kibum.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Sungmin yang sudah selesai membereskan bukunya.

"_Ne_, hati-hati di jalan." Donghae menimpali.

Kibum mengangguk dan pergi sebelumnya dia sudah berpamitan.

Sungmin, Donghae, dan Ryeowook berjalan bertiga ke gerbang sekolah.

"Wookie, jemputanmu sudah ada tuh." Tunjuk Sungmin dengan dagunya.

Ryeowook melihat arah yang ditunjukan Sungmin. Benar, jemputannya sudah menunggu.

"Aku ke sana duluan ya.._ bye-bye..._" Ryeowook jalan duluan dan berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menjemputnya.

Ryeowook sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka. Donghae melihat ke Sungmin yang ada di sebelahnya dan mereka masih berjalan.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"_Ani_. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat ke rekan bicaranya.

"Kenapa aku merasa kalian sedang marahan ya," ucap Donghae.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja." jawab Sungmin diakhiri dengan senyum manis ala Lee Sungmin.

Dalam hati Sungmin membatin, _'Bukan hanya kau merasa seperti itu Hae-_ah_. Aku juga merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan Ryeowook. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Wookie-_ah_?'_ Batin Sungmin.

"Sungmin_ie_, kau sudah dijemput tuh." Tunjuk Donghae.

"Aku duluan ya Hae-_ah... bye...bye..._" Sungmin pamit.

"Aku sendirian deh." Ucap Donghae saat Sungmin sudah jauh darinya.

Donghae sekarang sedang menunggu orang yang menjemputnya, menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Ponselnya bergetar lama, menandakan sebuah telepon masuk. Donghae menakan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseo,_" sapa Donghae dengan orang yang berada di seberang sana.

"..."

"_Mwo?_ Tidak bisa menjemputku?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang tinggi.

"..."

"_Ne arrasseo.._" jawab Donghae malas.

"..."

"_Ne eomma_, aku akan pulang naik angkutan umum." Balas Donghae semakin malas.

Pip~.. sambungan itu diputus oleh Donghae. Donghae menggenggam ponselnya dan mendegus kesal.

"Kalau tidak ingin menjemputku kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Apa begitu sulitkah hanya menelepon atau kalau tidak mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku? Aku jadi tidak perlu menunggu lama-lama begini kan," Donghae ngomel-ngomel sendiri.

Donghae berjalan ke halte bus yang ada di dekat sekolahnya, menunggu bus yang datang. Tapi kenapa tidak kunjung datang juga busnya! Ini membuatnya semakin kesal. Ponselnya sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya. Sekarang tangannya sedang mengepal erat karena kesal.

"Kenapa tidak ada bus yang lewat sih?"

Tiba-tiba saat Donghae sedang marah-marah sendiri, ada motor ninja merah yang berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya dan melihat siapa yang naik motor itu. orang itu membuka helmnya, menampakkan wajahnya.

"_Su-sunbae.._" ucap Donghae.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya _Sunbae_nya itu.

"Tentu saja menunggu bus." Jawab Donghae sewot.

_Sunbae_ itu pun melihat jam yang digunakannya, "Akan sangat lama kalau kau menunggu bus," ucap _Sunbae_ kurus itu.

"_Jinjja?_" tanya Donghae tidak percaya.

_Sunbae _kurus itu pun mengangguk, "Mau menumpang dengan ku?" tawar _sunbae_ itu.

Donghae menggeleng, "Tidak perlu," jawabnya.

Kkruuyyukkk... bunyi suara perut Donghae. Donghae sontak memegang perutnya rasa malu menyerangnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum geli. Yah, _Sunbae_ kurus itu adalah Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk.

"Kau lapar rupanya," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ti-tidak a-aku..."

Kkkyyuukkk... perut Donghae kembali bunyi.

'_Sial! Kau membuatku malu!'_ batin Donghae.

"Pegang ini," Eunhyuk melempar buku yang tadi ditaruh di depannya saat menyetir motornya. Donghae refleks langsung menerimanya. Eunhyuk memakai lagi helm nya. "Aku akan mengambil helm di ruang OSIS. Ada helm milik Siwon _hyung_ yang sengaja ditinggal di sana. Kau tunggu di sini aku akan mengambilnya." Ucap Eunhyuk tanpa persetujuan dari Donghae, dia kembali ke sekolah, mengambil helm.

"Ya, apa-apa _sunbae_ itu! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku untuk menunggunya dan membawakan buku-bukunya ini." Omel Donghae. Donghae mundur dan duduk di kursi halte bus itu. Menaruh buku-buku Eunhyuk di kursi sebelahnya.

Dia membanting buku Eunhyuk begitu saja. "Menyebalkan!" umpat Donghae.

Donghae melihat buku itu. Ada yang sedikit mengganjal saat dia melihat selembar kertas yang lebih menjorok keluar dari lembaran buku yang lainnya. Belum lagi warna kertasnya. Kenapa warna kertasnya jauh lebih cerah? Kalau pun itu gambar dari sebuah buku, itu tidak mungkin karena warnanya yang terlalu cerah.

Donghae mengambil kertas itu dari tumpukkan buku yang ada di sebelahnya. Matanya melotot saat mengetahui bahwa itu bukan gambar dari kertas melainkan photo seorang _yeoja_.

"Kenapa _'dia'_ harus kenal dengan Eunhyuk _sunbae_?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh kebencian saat melihat foto itu.

Eunhyuk sudah tiba dihadapan Donghae,"Maaf aku la—" ucapannya terputus saat melihat Donghae sedang memegang selembar photo yang Eunhyuk tau kalau itu adalah photo miliknya. Eunhyuk cepat-cepat menyerobot photo itu dan kembali menaruhnya di salah satu buku miliknya.

Donghae melihat Eunhyuk yang begitu menutup-nutupi photo itu.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangkat buku-bukunya itu lagi, "Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan buku-bukunya ke Donghae. Donghae engan menerima buku-buku Eunhyuk hingga membuat buku-buku Eunhyuk terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau membuangnya?" Eunhyuk mulai kesal dan mengmbil bukunya yang terjatuh ke bawah.

Donghae masih menatap Eunhyuk dengan rasa benci yang tiba-tiba muncul saat dia melihat foto _yeoja_ itu, mengepalkan erat tangannya, giginya pun bergemelutuk menandakan dia menahan amarahnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya _sunbae_?" tanya Donghae berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Eunhyuk berdiri dari jongkoknya dan dengan buku yang sudah ada ditanganya. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa." Eunhyuk masih mengelak.

"Cepat katakan!" _oke,_ Donghae sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahumu." Jawab Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

_**Sibum Slide.**_

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini Siwon?" tanya seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang berada di dekat Kibum. Kibum? Kenapa di ruangan itu ada Kibum dan Siwon?

"Baik _appa,_" balas Siwon sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

Kibum mendecih tidak suka dengan ini semua. "Aku akan keluar!" ucap Kibum dan..

Blam...

Pintu rumah sakit itu tertutup. Rumah sakit? Apa yang dilakukan Kibum dan Siwon di rumah sakit?

_Namja_ paruh baya yang sedang terbujur lemah di ranjang rumah sakit ini pun menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Anakku yang satu itu memang dari dulu tidak berubah." Ucap _namja_ paruh baya yang ternyata _appa_ dari sang Kim Kibum.

Terus, kenapa Siwon memanggil _namja_ paruh baya itu dengan panggilan _'Appa'_?

"_Ne appa, _dia memang masih sama seperti yang dulu." Siwon menambahkan ucapan sang _'appa'_.

"Lebih baik kau menyusulnya. Mungkin dengan begitu dia akan lebih baik." Ucap _namja_ paruh baya itu.

Siwon mengangguk patuh dan keluar, mencari Kibum. Apa benar keadaan Kibum akan lebih baik dengan adanya Siwon?

.

.

_**Di taman rumah sakit...**_

.

.

Di taman rumah sakit inilah sekarang seorang Kibum duduk, melihat orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. _Yeoja_ cantik ini duduk di salah satu kursi panjang taman rumah sakit ini. Hembusan angin yang sepoi-sepoi ini membuat rambutnya sedikit bertebrangan karena angin.

"Di sini kau rupanya kau Kim Kibum." Suara ini membuat Kibum melihat ke sumber suara. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Siwon.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kibum dingin.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Kibum, "Mencarimu." Jawabnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di sini, huh?" tanya Kibum masih sama dinginnya. Begitu tidak sukakah kau dengan Siwon, Kim Kibum?

"Tidak ada," balas Siwon.

Mereka diam. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Kibum dan Siwon lebih memilih melihat pemandangan yang tersedia di hadapan mereka.

"_Appa_mu menyuruhku untuk menghampirimu." Ucap Siwon memecahkan keheningan.

"Dia bukan _appa_ku. Tapi _appa_mu." Jawab Kibum masih melihat lurus ke depan.

Siwon menatap Kibum dari samping, "Bisakah kau berhenti membenciku?" tanya Siwon penuh harapan.

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan mata hitamnya itu, "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa berhenti membencimu! Kau sendiri yang membuatku begitu membencimu dan sekarang apa? Kau memintaku untuk berhenti membencimu. _Mianhae,_ aku tidak bisa, Siwon-_ssi_." Ucap Kibum nadanya mensyiratkan kebencian.

"Bukankah itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu? Tapi kenapa kau masih membenciku?" tanya Siwon masih berusaha sabar.

"Kau pikir 2 tahun itu waktu yang lama, begitu? Kalau kau berpikir begitu, kau salah Siwon-_ssi_."

"Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Apa kau pikir dengn kata _'maaf'_ maka semua akan kembali ke bentuk semula? Tidak Siwon-_ssi_." Ucap Kibum dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku." Siwon kembali meminta maaf.

Kibum menghela nafas berat dan berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku bosan membahas ini," ucap Kibum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

Siwon menahan lengan Kibum membuat _yeoja_ berparas cantik itu pun menghentikan niat melangkahnya dan menatap Siwon.

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu!" ucap Kibum tajam.

"Aku akan melepaskannya asal kau memaafkanku," Siwon berusaha bernego dengan Kibum.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Ucap Kibum.

Siwon menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin memaafkanku. Tapi ada sesuatu yang akan aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Aku tidak mau membahas masalah ini lagi." Ucap Kibum.

"Bukan masalah kita, tapi masalah Kyuhyun dan temanmu itu." ucap Siwon.

Kibum mengerti apa yang dimaksud Siwon pun akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan kembali duduk asalkan kau menjauhkan tanganmu dari tanganku ini."

Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kibum. Mereka kembali duduk bersama, bersebelahan.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah meinta maaf ketemanmu itu?" tanya Siwon yang lagi-lagi harus menjadi seseorang yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Belum." jawab Kibum seperlunya.

"Aish bocah itu! Aku sudah menyuruhnya minta maaf. Kenapa masih belum juga minta maaf sih," Siwon mengomel sendiri.

"Kau menyuruhnya minta maaf ke Sungmin, begitu?" sekarang Kibum yang bertanya. Sepertinya Kibum mulai tertarik dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan ini.

Siwon mengangguk dan berkata, "Jadi, mohon bantuanmu dan bantuan teman-temanmu agar Kyuhyun mau minta maaf ke Sungmin dan Sungmin mau memaafkan Kyuhyun."

"Aku akan membantumu. Asalkan Kyuhyun mau merubah sifatnya menjadi baik ke Sungmin."

"Baiklah, aku yakin Kyuhyun akan merubah sifatnya menjadi baik ke temanmu itu,"

"Baiklah, aku dan teman-temanku akan membantumu." Ucap Kibum.

Siwon tersennyum lega dan senang. Lega karena Kibum akan membantunya agar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali berbaikkan dan senang karena baru pertama kalinya mereka berbicara tanpa berakhir dengan permintaan maaf dari Siwon.

'Mianhae_, gara-gara aku kau seperti ini Kibum. Ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara panjang setelah kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu._ Mianhae_, Kim Kibum.' _Ucap Siwon dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Keesokkan harinya di sekolah...**_

.

.

Sungmin memasukki kelasnya dengan langkah yang ringan. Kalian tau kenapa Sungmin sepagi ini begitu riang dan senang? Jawabannya hanya satu kalimat. Dia senang karena, sekarang adalah hari dimana _'dia'_ akan kembali ke Korea.

Sungmin duduk di sebelah Donghae. Melihat Donghae yang sedang murung dan Kibum yang sepertinya sedang berpikir sesuatu.

'_Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?'_ itulah yang terpikir dipikiran Sungmin.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di kursinya.

Donghae tidak menjawab, matanya masih melihat ke luar jendela yang memperlihatkan hamparan halaman sekolah yang sangat luas.

"Sedang berpikir." Jawab Kibum tanpa merubah posisinya yang sedang menopang dagu dan sama seperti Donghae, melihat ke luar jendela.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Dia melihat ke Donghae yang entah mengapa menurut Sungmin Donghae sedikit berbeda.

'_Apa benar Donghae sedang berpikir? Kalau Kibum sih aku yakin dia sedang berpikir. Tapi kalau Donghae... aku tidak yakin.'_ Batin Sungmin sambil melihat ke Donghae.

.

.

Donghae POV

.

.

Aku tidak menyangka ternyata _'dia'_ adalah _yeojachingu_ Eunhyuk _Sunbae_. _Oke,_ mereka memang sudah tidak pernah bertemu 4 tahun yang lalu itu juga karena penuturan dari Eunhyuk _sunbae_ kemarin.

.

_**Flashback on...**_

.

.

"Cepat katakan!" _oke,_ aku sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahku sendiri.

Aku melihat Eunhyuk _sunbae_ yang hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Amarahku sudah tidak bisa ku kontrol lagi sekarang. Emosiku seolah ingin meledak saat melihat foto _yeoja_ yang ada disalah satu selipan buku Eunhyuk _sunbae_. Bukan, ini bukan karena aku cemburu atau apa pun itu. Tapi ini lebih tepatnya aku marah ke _yeoja_ yang ada di photo itu. _Yeoja_ yang paling aku benci di dunia ini. Dan aku berharap _yeoja_ itu segera lenyap dari dunia ini terutama lenyap dari hidupku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi bahkan sangat tidak mungkin!

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahumu." Jawab Eunhyuk _sunbae_ sesaat setelah ia membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam.

Amarahku sedikit menurun saat mendengar itu. Aku penasaran, apa hubungan antara Eunhyuk _sunbae_ dengan _yeoja_ yang sangat aku benci itu?

"Tapi, aku tidak mau mengatakannya di sini." Lanjut Eunhyuk _sunbae_.

"Lantas kau ingin mengatakannya dimana _sunbaenim_?" tanyaku. Entah mengapa emosiku hanya reda sesaat saja.

"Kita pergi ke taman. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang mendengar ini selain kamu." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Di taman aku dan Eunhyuk _sunbae_ duduk bersebelahan di kursi panjang taman ini. Eunhyuk _sunbae_ masih saja belum mengatakan satu kata pun. Dia masih mengunci rapat mulutnya. Hanya terdengar sesekali hembusan serta tarikkan nafasnya. Aku mulai jengah dengan ini semua. Kesabaranku habis serta emosiku ingin meledak lagi. Tapi aku harus bisa menahannya sekarang.

Aku berdiri dari kursi ini, "Kalau _sunbae_ tidak ingin cerita lebih baik tidak usah diceritakan!" seruku.

Aku berjalan. Baru tiga langkah aku melangkah, aku menghentikan langkahku saat gendang telingaku menangkap Eunhyuk _sunbae_ bicara sesuatu.

"Dia _yeojachingu_ku." Ucapnnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

DEG...

Entah kenapa dengan perasaanku ini. Tapi saat Eunhyuk _sunbae_ mengatakan bahwa _'dia'_, _yeoja_ yang sangat amat aku benci di dunia ini itu adalah _yeojachingu_nya, ada perasaan sakit yang menggrogoti dada ini. Kenapa denganku? Kenapa ada perasaan tidak suka dan sakit saat mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk _sunbae_ sudah memiliki _yeojachingu_? Bukan! ini bukan karena Eunhyuk _sunbae_ yang sudah memiliki _yeojachingu_ tapi lebih tepatnya aku tidak suka dengan orang yang sangat aku benci itu mengenal orang yang dekat denganku. Aku sangat membencinya! Membenci _yeoja_ itu!

Aku membalikkan badanku, "Maksud apa _sunbae_?" tanyaku.

Eunhyuk _sunbae_ menenggokan kepalanya dan menatapku, "_Ne_, dia _yeojachingu_ku, Donghae-_ssi_." Ulangnya lagi.

Aku melangkah mendekati kursiku yang tadi dan duduk di tempatku yang tadi pula."Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku.

"Ini terjadi sebelum perpisahanku dengannya," Lanjutnya memulai cerita. "Dulu aku dan dia sudah menjalin hubungan saat kami masih kelas satu _junior high school_. Aku tau untuk orang seumuranku seperti itu, itu terlalu muda untuk merasakan jatuh cinta dan terlalu belia untuk menjalin sebuah ikatan atas nama cinta. Dulu kami bersahabat. Bersahabat sejak kami kecil, sejak kami masih belum masuk sekolah dasar sekalipun. Hubungan kami sangat erat hingga pada saat _junior_ _high school_ kami merubah status kami menjadi berpacaran. Hingga pada puncaknya, terjadi pada 4 tahun yang lalu..."

DEG...

'_Empat tahun yang lalu? Empat tahun yang lalu pulalah dia datang dalam hidupku hingga membuat hidupku berubah seperti ini.'_ Batinku.

"Dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa pamit, tanpa kabar, dan tanpa kata putus untuk memutuskan hubungan kami ini. Aku akui aku bodoh karena hingga sekarang aku masih mengharapkannya datang untuk menemuiku lagi. Aku berharap dia akan baik-baik saja..."

'Ne, sunbae_, dia memang baik-baik saja. Bahkan sangat baik...'_

"Dan aku berharap, dia mengingatku hingga sekarang." Ucap Eunhyuk _sunbae_ mengakhiri ceritanya.

'_Mengenai dia masih mengingat Eunhyuk s_unbae_... aku tidak yakin.'_

"Bagaimana kalau _'dia'_ sudah tidak mengingat Eunhyuk _sunbae_ dan terlalu senang dengan hidupnya yang sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang belum kau tau." Ucapnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia meninggalkanku karena aku yang salah. Karena aku yang membuatnya pergi meninggalkanku. Jadi kalau dia sudah tidak mengingatku dan senang dengan hidupnya yang sekarang... _gwenchana_. Tapi satu hal yang ingin aku ucapkan saat aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf denganya dan berharap dia mengmaafkanku dengan setulus hatinya." Ucapnya.

"_Sunbae_ tidak sedih apa bila dia tidak mengingatmu dan lebih senang dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia tersenyum. Entahlah aku tidak tau apa arti senyuman itu. Entah itu senyum sedih, senang atau kecewa.

"Aku akan bahagia apabila dia juga bahagia." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum hambar.

Aku tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk barusan.

'_Aku akan bahagia apabila dia juga bahagia. Cih! Semua _namja_ sama saja! Hanya baik di mulut tapi buruk di hati! Hanya manis di ucapan saja.'_

"Memang kenapa kau sangat ingin tau tenang hubunganku dengan _yeoja_ yang ada di photoku tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk _sunbae_ padaku.

Aku tersadar dari acara membatinku. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

Eunhyuk _sunbae _sepertinya masih curiga. Tapi, apa peduliku!

'_Sebegitu mancintaikah Eunhyuk _sunbae_ dengannya? Kenapa banyak orang yang mencintainya? Kenapa orang yang dekat denganku dan orang yang mencintaiku banyak yang mencintainya? Aku tidak apa-apa apabila orang yang mencintaiku itu juga mencintainya tapi yang membuatku sedih, kenapa pada akhirnya orang yang mencintaiku akan berpaling padaku dan meninggalkanku hanya untuknya?'_.

.

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

Donghae POV END

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

"Donghae-_ah, kajjia_ kita ke kantin!" Sungmin menarik Donghae yang masih saja menopang dagu sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Donghae yang ditarik Sungmin itupun tersentak kaget.

"YA! KENAPA KAU MENARIKKU TIBA-TIBA?" Donghae tiba-tiba menyentak Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu pun sontak melepaskan tarikkan tanganya dan langsung membentak Donghae."YA! AKU HANYA MAU MENGAJAKMU KE KANTIN! KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU JUGA TIDAK APA-APA! TIDAK USAH MEMBENTAKKU SEGALA!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Donghae menyadari bahwa menurutnya Sungmin tidak salah apa-apa. "_Mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Ucap Donghae sambil menunduk, menyesal.

"_Gwenchana._" Ucap Sungmin.

Kibum yang sedang melihat Sungmin dan Donghae dari pintu kelas itu pun hanya bisa melihat mereka. Dia masih berpikir bagaimana caranya supaya Sungmin memaafkan Kyuhyun.

"_Jeongmal mianhae,_" ucap Donghae semakin menunduk.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang _'Gwenchana'_? kenapa masih memita maaf lagi?" tanya Sungmin sambil memegang pundak Donghae.

Donghae mendonggakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "_Gomawo_ sudah memaafkanku." Ucap Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Kau ada masalah?" tanya Sungmin.

Donghae menggelang, "Tidak." Jawab Donghae.

"_Jinjja? _Kau tidak seperti biasanya seperti ini, menjadi pendiam." Ucap Sungmin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Minnie_-ah._.." Donghae terus berkata tidak.

"Kau tau, dari tadi, dari sejak belajar mengajar masih berlangsung kau terlihat hanya melamun dan tidak memperhatikan guru. Dari tadi pulalah kau hanya menopang dagu sambil melihat keluar jendela." Jelas Sungmin.

"Benarkah aku sedari tadi melamun? Wah... kalau benar.. aku hebat sekali bisa melamun begitu lama. Untung aku tidak kesurupan! Tapi, kenapa _seonsaengnim_ tidak memarahiku saat mengetahui aku sedang melamun ya?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"_Seonsaengnim_ tau dan kau beruntung karena tadi _seonsaengnim_ yang mengajar kita itu tidak _killer_ dan _seonsaengnim_ yang mengajar kita ini untungnya sedang baik. Jadi kau tidak dimarahi." Ucap Sungmin.

"Hey.. kalian jadi tidak ke kantin?" tanya Kibum mengintrupsi perbincangan Donghae dan Sungmin.

Donghae dan Sungmin menenggok ke Kibum yang mulai bosan menunggu.

"JADI!" jawab mereka serempak dan berlari ke Kibum.

.

.

Di kelas Donghae dan Sungmin sedang duduk. Donghae kembali menopang dagu sambil melihat keluar jendela. Sungmin melihat ke seluruh penjuru kelas mencari sosok Kim Kibum sahabatnya itu tapi tidak ketemu.

"Hae.. Hae..." Sungmin mengoncang-goncang bahu Donghae pelan.

"Hm?" Donghae hanya berdehem tanpa melihat ke Sungmin.

"Kibum mana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Entahlah." Ucap Donghae sambil mengangkat ke dua bahunya.

Yah, inilah yang sedari tadi dicari Sungmin. Sedari tadi Sungmin mencari Kibum tapi tidak kunjung ketemu. Mereka sudah kembali ke kantin beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebelumnya Kibum terlihat pucat dan bilang ingin pergi dulu sebenar. Kibum memang bilang sebentar keluarnya tapi kenapa sudah 10 menit dia tidak kembali? Padahal bel tanda selesai istirahat telah berbunyi. Jarang sekali dia telat masuk kelas ah, mungkin bukan jarang tapi memang tidak pernah dia telat datang untuk belajar.

Ddrrtt... ddrrtt...

Sungmin merogoh saku baju seragamnya, membuka isi pesan dan membacanya.

|_From :_ Kim Ryeowook

Minnie-_ah, mianhae_... jemputanku tidak bisa datang. Mobil keluargaku rusak dan harus di bawa ke bengkel. Terus kita harus bagaimana?

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai membalas pesan itu. Jari-jarinya menari-nari di layar ponsel _touchsrceen_ miliknya.

|_To :_ Kim Ryeowook

Bagaimana kalau kita naik taksi?

_Send._ Sungmin mengirim pesan itu. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sungmin kembali membaca pesan itu.

| _From :_ Kim Ryeowook

Ini akan menelan biaya yang sangat banyak.

Sungmin bergeming. Benar juga apa isi pesan Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin bergetar lama.. sepertinya ada telepon.

Sungmin buru-buru mengangkat telepon itu setelah sebelumnya dia membaca nama di layar ponselnya. Kim Kibum, dialah yang menelepon Sungmin.

"_Sungmin-_ah_... ce-cepat ka-kau ke ru-ruang UKS. A-aku ke-kesakitan di sini..." _Kibum begitu kesakitan dan sangat kesusahan saat mengatakn sepenggal kalimat itu.

"Ta—"

Pip~ sambungan telepon itu terputus.

"Kibum! Kim Kibum!" Sungmin teriak-teriak saat sambungan telepon itu putus tiba-tiba.

Sungmin panik sendiri di kursi tempat duduknya.

"Hae... Hae..." Sungmin mengguncang-guncang bahu Donghae lagi.

"Apa sih?" tanya Donghae malas.

"Ki-kibum... Ki-kibum..." ucap Sungmin kesusahan.

Donghae menenggokkan kepalanya ke Sungmin yang sedang kesusahan bicara itu. Mungkin ini efek gara-gara dia terlalu panik.

"Akh! Sudahlah!" ucap Sungmin dan langsung pergi ke luar kelas itu.

Donghae cengo saat melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba teriak seperti orang frustasi dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Sungguh Donghae sedang cengo sekarang.

.

.

Sungmin terlihat tergesa-gesa untuk pergi ke UKS menemui Kibum. Beruntung koridor-koridor sekolah sepi, sepi karena sebagian siswa-siswi di sini sedang melakukan belajar.

Sungmin berdiri tepat di depan pintu UKS. Dia ragu membuka pintu itu. Perlahan dia mendekati kenop pintu itu, keringat mulai keluar dari keningnya karena dia tadi berjalan dengan begitu tergesa-gasa, nafasnya juga terlihat masih berburu.

Tangannya sudah memegang kenop pintu ruang UKS ini. Sungmin membuka pintu ruang UKS itu perlahan dan mulai menyimbulkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati sosok Kibum yang sedang berbaring lemah di ranjang UKS ini.

"Bummie... _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Sungmin pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah ranjang Kibum.

Kibum membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan keringat yang sedikit keluar membasahi keningnya.

Kibum tersenyum lemah dan berkata, "Minnie-_ah_, aku haus..." ucap Kibum lemah.

Sungmin mengangguk dan bertanya, "Dimana aku harus mengambil minumnya?" tanya Sungmin sambil berdiri dari kursi itu.

"Di sana." Ucap Kibum masih lemah. Tangannya menunjuk tepat ke dispenser yang ada di pojok ruangan itu.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya memunggungi Kibum dan berjalan ke pojok ruangan itu, mengambilkan minum untuk Kibum.

Kibum tiba-tiba mengeluarkan seringai dari bibirnya itu. _'Hahahaha rencanaku berhasil!'_ batinnya bangga.

Sungmin masih berjalan ke pojok ruangan itu. Kibum langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dengan tidak lemah malah terlihat biasa saja. Kibum berjalan mengendap-endap, berjalan ke pintu keluar UKS ini.

BRAK.. sial! Kibum menabrak baskom yang Kibum sendiri tidak tau kenapa ada di sana.

Sungmin menenggokkan kepalanya melihat ke Kibum yang sedang berdiri tegak memunggunginya.

"Sedang apa kau di situ, Bumm_ie_?" tanya Sungmin masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan gelas yang sudah berada digenggaman tangannya.

Kibum membalikan badannya hingga menghadap ke Sungmin dan tersenyum kikuk, "Hehehe... _mianhae.._. Minnie-_ah..._" ucap Kibum.

Sungmin menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti. _'Kenapa minta maaf?'_ tanya Sungmin dalam hati, bingung.

Tiba-tiba Kibum berlari ke pintu, langsung membuka pintu itu dan keluar. Sebelumnya, sebelum dia menutup pintu itu dia berteriak.

"_MIANHAE _MINNIE-_AH!_"

BLAM... pintu itu tertutup dengan Sungmin yang ditinggal sendirian di dalam. Sungmin cengo melihat Kibum yang seperti itu. Rupanya dia masih belum _'ngeh'_ kalau ada sesuatu di balik itu semua, rencana Kibum.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

.

.

Ada masalah apa sih sebenarnya di UKS? Kenapa Siwon _hyung_ memintaku untuk datang ke sana? Untung saja di kelasku sedang tidak ada guru jadi aku keluar saja. Beberapa langkah lagi aku sudah sampai di UKS. Tepat saat tiga langkah lagi aku sampai di depan pintu UKS, aku melihat Kibum yang sedang menutup pintu UKS dengan sangat keras.

Kibum masih memegang kenop pintu UKS ini. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Ada Kibum di juga di sini. Apa jangan-jangan Kibum dan Siwon _hyung_ tadi melakukan sesuatu di dalam!

"Minggir.." ucapku sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kenop pintu itu.

Aku tidak peduli dengan protes yang akan Kibum layangkan padaku! Yang terpenting bagiku sekarang, kenapa Siwon _hyung_ menyuruhku datang ke UKS dengan nada yang sangat berharap padaku tadi di telpon? Yah, memang Siwon _hyung_ menyuruhku ke sini melalui telepon. Tapi, kenapa Kibum tidak protes atau mengomel padaku ya gara-gara tadi aku melepas genggaman tangannya dari kenop pintu ini dengan kasar? Bukankah dia saat itu sedang sangat marah padaku?

Aku semakin masuk ke dalam ruang UKS ini. Mataku menyipit saat aku melihat tubuh mungil yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang.

'_Apa aku terlalu lama datang hingga membuat badan Siwon _hyung_ berubah menjadi mungil seperti ini?'_ batinku saat melihat tubuh mungil yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kepala tertunduk. Apa dia blum menyadari kehadiranku?

"_BYE BYE... _MINNIE-_AH..._ KYUHYUN-_SSI...!_"

BLAM... pintu itu tertutup kembali dengan sangat keras.

Aku dan tubuh mungil yang tadi aku liat di tepi ranjang itu berlari ke pintu UKS ini dan berusaha membuka pintu itu. Tapi sial! Pintu ini tidak terbuka!

"Sial! Di kunci!" aku kesal dan menendang pintu tidak bersalah itu.

Sial! Aku dan Minnie terkunci di ruangan UKS ini berdua. Eh Minnie..? Siapa Minnie yang tadi di ucapkan namanya oleh Kibum? Jangan-jangan Minnie itu Sungmin lagi.

.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berlari ke pintu yang sudah dikunci dari luar oleh Kibum.

"Sial! Di kunci!" Kyuhyun kesal dan menendang pintu tidak bersalah itu.

"Bumm_ie_... buka..!." Sungmin mengedor-gedor pintu itu.

Kyuhyun melihat ke _yeoja_ mungil di sebelahnya itu. Matanya terbelalak kala melihat siapa _yeoja_ yang di sebelahnya ini.

"Sung-Sungmin..." ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata saat memanggil nama _yeoja_ yang di sebelahnya.

Sungmin melihat ke sumber suara, melihat ke orang yang memanggil namanya. Matanya langsung memancarkan pancaran tidak suka.

"_Sunbae_?"

.

.

.

Kibum sedang tersenyum senang setelah mengunci pintu UKS itu. Dia masih menghadap ke pintu UKS itu.

"Rencanaku berhasil!" pekiknya senang.

"Ini belum berhasil, Kim Kibum." Ucap Siwon datang dari belakang tubuh Kibum.

Kibum membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Aku yakin ini akan berhasil!" seru Kibum yakin.

"Aku juga berharap begitu." Ucap Siwon dan tersenyum sangat mempesona ke Kibum.

Bagaimana reaksi Kibum? Entah ada angin apa. Tapi yang jelas, Kibum membalas senyum Siwon dengan senyumnya yang tak kalah mempesona dari senyum Siwon tadi.

Ini pertama kalinya Kibum membalas senyum Siwon setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kau membawa Sungmin hingga dia mau datang ke UKS?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Aku hanya menelponnya dengan nada kesakitan. Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku sedang kesakitan. Bagaimana dengan _sunbae_?" tanya Kibum balik.

"Aku hanya bilang ada masalah di UKS jadi aku menyuruhnya ke sini." Ucap Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk mengerti. Siwon melihat wajah Kibum yang memang sedikit pucat.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Apa kau benar sakit?" tanya Siwon. Terselip diucapannya tadi rasa khwatir.

"Oh ini, ini karena aku sedikit memberi bedak putih yang agak tebal dan aku juga memberi bedak ke bibirku hingga bibirku terlihat kering." Jelas Kibum.

"Aku kira kau benar sakit." Ucap Siwon lega.

Kenapa dia lega? Ini karena Kibum tidak benar sakit.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sakit?" tanya Kibum.

"Kalau kau sakit... aku akan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Siwon.

Bagaimana reaksi Kibum saat mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan? Dia hanya melihat Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang sedang duduk bersebelahan di balik pintu UKS yang tertutup itu. Mereka hanya bisa diam sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling mereka.

"_Mianhae.._" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin yang sedang sibuk melihat seluruh pelosok UKS itu pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat ke Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil melihat ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin.

"_Mianhae..._ aku minta maaf tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Lupakan!" seru Sungmin.

"Aku tau aku salah. Maka dari itu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Apa pun akan aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun serius.

"_Jinjja?_" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya dengan pernyataan yang terlontarkan oleh Kyuhyun barusan.

"_Ne,_ aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau mau memaafkanku." Jalas Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Jinjja?_" tanya Sungmin masih belum percaya.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan!" Kyuhyun menekan tiap kata yang terlontarkan darinya untuk Sungmin.

Senyum langsung merekah di bibir _plum _Sungmin. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya hingga membuatnya langsung tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

"Berapa permintaan yang boleh aku minta?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir, "Ehm... terserah kau saja." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir panjang.

Baginya yang terpenting sekarang adalah Sungmin memaafkanya agar jabatan dia tidak dilengserkan atau dicabut oleh Siwon.

Sungmin semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah aku akan memaafkan _sunbae._ Sebagai pemintaan pertamaku aku ingin..."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yap, saya potong di sini dulu! Gimana panjang ga yang sekarang?

Maaf sebelumnya saya lama tidak melanjutkan FF ini. Jujur, saya sempat bingung harus bagaimana dengan FF ini. Sempat kehilangan feel saat ingin melanjutkan FF ini karena saya bingung dan miskin ide dengan FF yang satu ini.

Jadi... ada yang mau membantu saya menentukan alur FF ini? Saya membutuhkan saran dari kalian semua. Saya benar-benar membutuhkan saran atau alur dalam cerita ini dari kalian semua, chingu.

.

Balasan Review :

.

**Shyelf** : Ini Eunhae momentnya banyak ga, saeng..? makasih udh review ^^

.

**AngelFishy ** : dia memang gaje. #PLAK di tampar Eunhyuk. Gimana Sibum udh banyak belum momentnya? Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Chagyumin** : nanti juga kualat. #PLAK. Malah nyumpahin. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**rararabstain** : mereka kan masih baru jadi mereka hanya mengurus tentang eksul yang bersangkutan tentangnya. Ini Sibumnya udah banyak belum? makasih udh review ^^

.

**cho kyutamin** : ini updatenya cepetkan? #PLAK ga sadar diri. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Cho Hyun Jin** : gelang Sungmin dari siapa itu udah saya sebutin di chap ini... waduh di saya sedang tidak ada kebakaran jadi tidak bisa update asap #alesan. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**HaEHyuk** : waduh, sepertinya tebakan chingu salah nih... Yap aku seSUJU! Hyuk memang hanya untuk Hae! Waduh chingu mianhae, di rumah saya tidak ada kilat jadi ga bisa update kilat. #PLAK alesan lagi. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**lee hyuri** : sepertinya nanti akan suka.. ehm.. 'ngango' apa? Kalau 'nyaho' baru saya tau artinya. Ini udh di lanjut. Makasih udh review^^

.

**Chaca **: Hey chingu...! #lambaiin tangan gaje. Sip, ini udh di lanjut. Hubungan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin apa? Mereka hanya sunbae dan hoobae saja tidak lebih. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**E.L.F **: hohoho ga papa kok kalau banyak request. Sekalian nambahin ide buat cerita ini. Makasih banget lho requestan kamu sangat membantu saya ^^ teruslah mengungkapkan apa ide chingu soalnya saya rada bingung sama alur cerita ini hehehe... oh, mungkin itu orang yang beda kali ya.. waduh di rumah saya ga ada kilat jadi ga bisa update kilat... #ngeles lagi. makasih udh review ^^

.

**I'm Really love SJ **: mianhae.. saya updatenya lama ya..? jeongmal Mianhae... gimana? Sekarang udah ga penasarankan..? makasih udh review ^^

.

**Kim Soo Hyun** : hohoho makasih... gimana sekarang udh ngga penasaran kan..? mianhae... saya ga bisa update cepet. Alesannya sudah saya sebutkan di atas. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**shkyu13** : ini udh di lanjut, chingu... makasih udh review ^^

.

**kikihanni** : apa ini lebih baik..? saya harap lebih baik... makasih udh review ^^

.

**hyunnieLee** : Mianhae... ini udh di lanjut... makasih udh review ^^

.

**GaemGyuEvilMagnae** : waduh, saya di panggil eonnie... tapi gpp lah biar kelihatan dewasa ^^. Ini udh di lanjut saeng... kamu jamuran..? bagaimana kalau saya beri saleb anti tumbuh jamur? #PLAK. Bagaimana udh ga penasarankan..? TBCnya ganggu ya..? hapus aja kalau ganggu... #lah? Emang bisa?. Ini ga di gantungin Cuma saya lagi miskin ide tentang FF ini. Makasih udh review ^^

.

**Kms** : hohoho makasih... endingnya tegang? Iya gt..? #PLAK malah nanya. Maaf ga bisa update kilat karena tidak ada kilat di rumah saya #ngeles lagi. makasih udh review ^^


End file.
